Birds of Paradise
by ObsoleteRedemption
Summary: Troubled Emma Petrova remembers things she could not possibly remember. When she crosses paths with the doctor while she is in an asylum will the two become confidants. {rated T for any future language or lemony things} 11th DoctorXOC (First time writing with the doctor so be...Gentle)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One meeting Emma Lynn Petrova

Emma paced the confines of her room, her arms folded. She tapped her hand against her upper arm. Beeps occasionally sounded in the hallway.

"Hey, Em." A girl with bleach blonde hair peaked into the room, half hiding behind a wooden door, "Are you okay, you have been up here for hours."

"Yeah, I am just." Emma stopped pacing, "Just... Thinking."

"Okay, but I will need you to be down in ten for your nighttime meds." The Bleach blonde closed the door and left.

As footsteps faded down the hall, Emma took this moment to put her hair into a bun. Looking into the mirror all Emma could focus on was her eyes and hair, the things that made her unique to everyone else. Emma had eyes that many people avoided her for, they were a deep shining blue with black scattered about. Emma's hair, maroon in color, hung as long as her lower back with bangs in the front. Emma Spent her days and nights in this place; a home for unwanted people society cannot handle, a she called it her first year here, or assisted living for the Insane. She was abandoned her when she was ten by her mother because she spoke of angels and giant "space whales" and when confronted by the reality that they don't exist by her mother Andrea she went in to a catatonic state. In fear her mother left her and didn't return. Emma never spoke of them again after she was abandoned, she only dreamed. She dreamed of whales roaming free on a faraway planet, Angels living in a harmonious society.

Emma started down the stairs, the murmur on conversation growing louder every step. People argued with each other, mostly patients and nurses.

"I won't take it!" Phil, another patient, screamed, "I am already dead."

"You are not dead, Phil." A nurse spoke to the man in a calm but annoyed voice. "Now take the pills or I will get an orderly."

"Hello Mrs. Petrova." , the head psychiatrist spoke to Emma. His hair caught Emma's eye, he had recently dyed it to make his age unapparent to others. "I would like you to meet someone."

"Hello." A lanky man held out his hand to Emma. He had short spiky hair and childish brown eyes. "I am the doctor." He extended his hand out to Emma.

"Another doctor," Emma took his hand and smiled, "Fantastic."

"The doctor will be watching some of my sessions with my patients and has requested to be designated a patient to follow around." turned around and smiled warmly. "And since you are the least violent here, I think you shall do finely.

"But it shall only be for the next two days, as I discussed with the doctor in my office. Though just for tonight you will accompany the doctor in the downstairs lounge to discuss your treatment."

Emma opened her mouth to ask for the real name of "the Doctor", but snapped her teeth shut making a loud clicking noise. "Um-that will be fine." Emma looked down to her feet. "May I be excused for a few minutes; I just remember that I left a book on the veranda."

"I'll go with you." The doctor stepped forward hands in his pockets, "It is dangerous to go outside alone at night, a small girl like you."

"Well I feel you two will get along just dandy." spun on his heels and headed back to his office. The Doctor smiled at Emma again and she looked at him questioningly.

The Doctor looked down at her, she wasn't very tall but she was curvy. Her eyes always narrowed as if she was examining everything, her jaw locked with unspoken words.

"Shall we." The doctor held his arm towards the door. Emma walked self-consciously in front of the doctor afraid to turn around, for reasons unknown to her.

The moon shown bright, glittering the dew gathered on the ground. There was a strong chill in the air, but Emma seemed unfazed by the cold. The Doctor noted that Emma had marks on both of her wrists parallel to each other.

Emma walked onto the veranda steps and grabbed her book, The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli. She hadn't been reading it long but she did love the way he expressed his views.

~Later in the night at the lounge~

"Emma, have you noticed anything strange here?" The doctor sat on the coffee table his elbows on his knees and hands on his chin. "Missing people? Talking objects? Robots?"

"Are you asking me if I hear voices and hallucinate?" Emma tilted her head to the side. "I am not schizophrenic."

"I am being serious." His voice cracked. "Anything you might not tell the others."

"You come to an Asylum and ask if the patients have ever seen anything weird?" Emma paused. "Are you insane?"

"No and, I don't think, you are either." The doctor's voice became very serious.

"Consider becoming a patient yourself." Emma stood up. "Any other questions, I am getting very tired."

"You don't have to go." he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Unless you have to." The doctor looked down at Emma. "But I would prefer it if you didn't leave. Now have you seen anything odd here?"

"Why do you speak as if you are a prepubescent boy?" Emma crossed her arms.

"I don't." Emma walked across the room as he continued to talk. "Emma please answers my question."

"No I haven't seen anything odd going about these days." Emma looked out a window. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, goodnight, Mrs. Petrova." The doctor smiled to her as she turned and ran up the stairs, to her room.

Emma's room is dull, everything cream colored. No windows, no lamps, no pictures. The only thing she has is her books, great in number hidden under her bed. This has been her life for years, the only one she has ever known. And as she lies in bed thinking of all the things she could do, could have done, she hears footsteps in the hallway and a low groaning sound.

The sound makes Emma sigh. "Why does everything have to be so dull?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"EMMA PETROVA! GRAB YOUR COAT!" The doctor flung the door open and ran into Emma's room where she sat reading her latest book.

"Why?" She closed her thumb in the book. Emma wore a pink and black striped long-sleeved shirt that went just below her waist and black pants that hugged her ankles. "I am not allowed to leave until med time."

"Live on the edge, Emma!" The doctor pulled her to her feet. "Where is your coat?"

"I don't have a coat." Emma looked down to her feet, rubbing her grey converse together. "Never really did."

"North Alaska, without a coat?!" The doctor's voice squeaked. "Nonsense." He slid his Brown hero coat off and handed it to Emma. He spun around and examined the room

Emma slid the coat on it look much bigger on her than it did on him, but it was to be expected. Emma felt something heavy in the inside upper left coat pocket. She pulled the thing out of his coat pocket. It was a sort of short metal thing that Emma couldn't recognize.

"What is this?" She held out her findings.

"Oh." The doctor's eyes widened. "That," he took the Sonic out of her hand, "Is my torch."

"Doesn't look like a torch at all." Emma looked intently at the sonic.

"Oh well, off we go." the doctor shoved his Sonic Screwdriver into his pocket and carried on out the door, grasping Emma's arm so she would follow him.

He led her out the door and into a snow covered makeshift courtyard. There was only one bench next to a birdbath with ice providing a sort of outer shell to it. The trees that Emma would sit in the fall and watch decay had lost all of their leaves and had icicles hanging from them.

"Only a bit further." The doctor stole a glance to Emma who was watching the trees with glittering eyes, this made him smile.

The Doctor led her to a clearing surrounded by snow drifts and dead trees, in the heart of the forest. In the middle there were two chairs, rusted from the years of exposure to rain and snow. On one of the chairs lay a blanket, put there by the doctor to make sure Emma didn't freeze.

He picked up the blanket and draped it over Emma's shoulders. "Have a seat." Emma did as she was told and sat in one of the rusted chairs, her eyes still glittering at the view of the winter landscape. The doctor took a seat beside her and leaned back letting his arms rest on the chair.

"The thing I love most about winter is the unintentional beauty of forgotten places." Emma caressed the snow on the arm of the chair. "Things as simple as water form the most magnificent things.

"Indeed they do." The doctor looked at her. She looked lost in the beauty of everything. Her hair waved behind her like a river of maroon. Her eyes, sparkling from the reflection of the snow, looked more brilliant to him in this moment then they had yesterday. "Emma, why were you committed?"

"Wouldn't you know that?" Emma did not meet his eyes; she already knew what they looked like. They would be filled with the same sadness that everyone looked at her with. Within her life time she had meet different doctors, all with hopes of helping everyone, but when they saw her they thought of her as a prisoner to her own made up thoughts.

"I would rather find out for myself then read some file."

"Files don't lie, people do." Emma leaned back and pulled the blanket on her shoulders to her chest. "You will also find that some people in this place are compulsive liars."

"But you are not." The doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem to be very truthful."

"Wouldn't that be the best quality in a liar?" Emma skirted around the question.

"Yes, but-" Emma cut him off.

"So, I could be the best liar or a very truthful person; can you tell which is true?" Emma looked at him, eyebrow raised. She sighed, "I was admitted because when I was young I created a faux reality and my mother thought I would be better off in a place that could handle me."

"You were abandoned? "The doctor's voice became sympathetic.

"I think that is self-explanatory." Emma faced forward at the trees

"What treatment are they giving you?"

"Psychiatric and Electroshock." Emma sighed, "Did you even glance at the file?"

"Electroshock therapy for a creative mind?" The doctors held back his anger cause by the thought of Emma being strapped to a chair and have to suffer the way she did. He had heard of such treatment in 50's asylums but in the 21st century by a doctor who claimed to be an expert in the human mind, made him wonder if the doctor is part Dalek.

"Not many people could say that my mind is creative, Doctor." Emma stretched her hands like cat claws, "In fact I think you are the only one to ever say that to me."

"Nonsense, you're brilliant." The doctor regained his usually exited tone, "You look lovely, as well."

Emma blushed. She had never been told that, ever. Between being surrounded by people with enough sedatives in their system to almost put them in a coma and her daily therapy session she had never really been spoken to like she was someone's peer. But to be called lovely, it made her feel guilty for being so curt with him earlier in the conversation.

"Well, let's get you in from the cold before you catch a chill." The doctor stood up and pulled Emma to her feet. "Before we go back, may I ask you something personal?"

"Of course." Emma felt very small with him towering over her.

"Do you like it here?" The doctor regained his serious voice.

"It is all I have ever known." Emma looked into his boyish brown eyes.

Sensing that this was the only answer he was going to get he swung to the side of her and interlaced his arm with hers. "Allons-y, Madam Petrova."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they got back to the Asylum they were greeted by Dr. Agnes, who watched the two with keen eyes.

"Doctor I will be starting Phil's sessions, would you like to sit in?"

"Yes I would, I'll be there soon." The doctor smiled to Dr. Agnes, "I just need a few more minutes with madam Petrova."

"Of course, five minutes." Dr. Agnes held his hand up and turned, walking back to the building.

"Emma, will you be eating alone today?" The Doctor inquired. "Because if you are we could… I um… would like to… ask you to join me… If you would like… maybe?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Emma faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh god no, I…NO!" The doctor acted outraged. "I would never!"

"Of course not, that would be reckless. If you intend to get a job here that is." Emma couldn't help but smile. "Which you are not."

"How do you know that?" The doctor tilted his head.

"If a person was to be an understudy to someone, in order to get a job, they would do whatever they asked; whenever they asked." Emma narrowed her eyes. "And you, as you just showed, don't"

"I'm a sort of free spirit," The Doctor grinned. "Like a time traveler."

Emma sighed and turned towards the Asylum. "Time traveler, that one is new." Emma walked inside, hero coat still on.

"I'm the last one." The doctor said under his breath.

Emma walked up the stairs into the 'Game room', a room with only a chess board and books from authors Emma couldn't remember. This room has only ever been inhabited by the 'higher functioning' people, as some of the orderly's characterized them.

The Orderly's were people Emma avidly tried to avoid; for they were known to be unusually rough with people and were no strangers to using medication to forcefully putting people to sleep.

The only person, not a doctor, Emma talked to was Guinevere. Guinevere's shoulder length curly blonde hair, green eyes, and long legs made Emma look like a child. Sadly, the only thing Guinevere has is her looks. She refused to read books, threw a fit if anyone corrected her, and had the grammar of a three year old child. Emma fondly remembered the day that she showed up. Emma was sixteen at the time and Guinevere was eighteen.

"Get your hands off of me!" Guinevere screamed, scratching her perfectly manicured hands against a female orderly, who left shortly after. "I am Guinevere Costello and I will not be treated in such a way!" They pushed Guinevere into the game room and slammed the door.

Emma hid in a corner holding a chess piece in her hand, as Guinevere bashed her fists against the door. They were the only people in there. Emma giggled.

"What the hell are you laughing at whack-job?" Guinevere cursed.

"The idiot trying to break down an iron reinforced door." Emma snorted. "Careful sweetie wouldn't want to break a nail."

"Screw off." She continued to hit the door.

"Sit down before you make a fool of yourself." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Guinevere spun around and glared at Emma.

"Everyone who comes here tries to get out and for a while they have hope, then their hope turns to despair. But despair just leads to them crying themselves into an emotionless heap on the ground." Emma stood up. "Now will you please sit down before I have to act like your efforts were not the most futile thing I have ever seen?" Guinevere fell back into a chair and stared at Emma as she sat down.

"How long have you been here?" Guinevere questioned.

"Six years." Emma spoke sharply. "I lost hope a long time ago."

Back then Emma tried her best to not get attached to people. Even if it meant being as rude as she could to them.

"Emma?" Guinevere, now unkempt and brandishing the same clothes all the aggressive patients did, asked from behind Emma, "How long have you been in here."

"Just a few minutes, why?" Emma spun to face her; she looked pale and seemed to be shivering.

"There was a man, you would have saw 'em" Guinevere fell to her knees, into Emma's arms. Emma looked to the top of her head there was blood spurting out of a gash.

"Guin!" Emma screamed placing her hand on the back of Guinevere's head to try and stop the bleeding.

After hearing her scream Orderly's showed up and took Guinevere to the clinic to stitch her up and sent Emma to the administrative office.

Emma sat with her elbows on her knees and head in her hands, waiting for someone to show up and force Emma to give every last detail of what had happened.

"Are you okay, Madam Petrova?" The Doctor loomed over Emma. She looked up and sighed.

"Is Guinevere okay?" Emma straightened her posture.

"Last I heard she only needed stitches." The Doctor became very serious. "Emma are you… Okay?"

"You should probably go help them take care of her." Emma's voice became monotone. "She can become very violent when she doesn't get her way."

"I don't care about her right now."

"I'm fine." Emma glared. "I'm not the priority right now."

"Emma!" Dr. Agnes greeted Emma warmly. "Are you feeling alright? We have Quinn all better. I heard she took quite a spill."

"Guinevere." The doctor's tone became slightly annoyed.

"What?" Dr. Agnes faced the doctor.

"Her name isn't Quinn." Emma narrowed her eyes. "I'm surprised you even knew my name. In fact you have never greeted me so warmly in my entire stay here."

"No need to lash out, Emma." Dr. Agnes looked at Emma shocked, "I didn't mean to offend you.

"How could you offend me? I am not a real person." Emma stood and put her face close to Dr. Agnes with the Doctor watching wide eyed in the background,

"Doctor, would you assist me in taking Emma down to the Shock therapy room?" Dr. Agnes growled.

"Actually Agnes, I have been through many lessons on shock therapy I could perform the procedure myself." The Doctor took Emma's wrist. "Allons-y, Madam Petrova." Without another word from Dr. Agnes, the Doctor led Emma down into the basement where they held the electroshock therapy, "Sit Emma." He motioned for the chair.

Emma glared and refused to move. She crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to do anything to you just sit so we could talk."

"I'm not ten, that trick doesn't work anymore." Emma stood defiantly.

The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Trust me."

"I don't know you." Emma spoke incredulously.

"If you knew me you wouldn't trust me."

"Why do I get the feeling the things you are saying are so much less than what you mean?" Emma sat down and folded her legs Indian style.

"Emma, I am going to show you something that you can't ever tell anyone, do you understand?" The doctor pointed his sonic to the corner of the room.

"That isn't a screwdriver." Emma gasped as a blue police phone box appeared before her. "What the hell is that?" The Doctor smiled.

"My time machine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma eyed the blue box in front of her, trying to think she just missed it when she walked into the room, "What is it?"

"A TARDIS stands for Time and relative dimensions in space. You might recognize it as a time machine." The Doctor walked over beside her. "Would you like to go inside?"

"How big is it?" Emma eyed the doctor suspiciously, "It looks tiny."

"It is a lot bigger then it seems." The Doctor smiled widely, "Some say it is bigger on the inside." Emma smiled and pushed herself out of the Electroshock chair. The hero coat flowed out behind her.

The Doctor pushed the door to the TARDIS and ushered Emma in.

"It's," Emma stuttered, "It's-it's," Emma walked slowly to the console, "So, just," Emma spun on her heels towards the doctor, "Are you a wizard?"  
"What? NO!" The Doctor looked at her eyes, "Will I ever get my coat back."

"Are you cold, Wizard?" Emma stepped forward and pressed the tips of his shoes to hers.

"I'm not- I'm not a" The doctor looked into her blue eyes and found a loss for words. Emma examined him trying to think of what he was so bothered by. She took a step back.

"So, if you are not a wizard, what are you?" Emma spun back to look back at the console.

"Time lord." He regained his voice.

"Oh that is pompous." Emma giggled, "Well," Emma contradicted, "you could have named you're selves the time gods."

"Myself."

"What?" Emma grazed the console with her fingertips.

"I'm the last of the time lords, Madam Petrova." The Doctor stood at the door while Emma explored the TARDIS.

"Just as alone as I am." Emma touched the edge of the monitor.

"You're not alone Emma," The doctor ran up behind her, "You're bloody brilliant." He tucked her hair behind her ear making Emma blush.

"Do you always do that?" Emma questioned.

"What?" The doctor quickly withdrew his hand.

"Charm people." Emma's blush grew deeper, "I mean, like Dr. Agnes." The Doctor smiled.

"Only when I have to." The Doctor winked, "I have a time machine, it's all the charm I need."

"Is it really a time machine?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Would I lie to you?" The doctor turned to the console and started to frantically push buttons.

"What are you doing?" Emma watched him move methodically over each part.

"I am going to prove to you, Madam Petrova, that I am exactly what I say I am." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Allons-y!" The TARDIS shook and knocked Emma into the railing behind The Doctor. Emma let out a small scream. The Doctor reached for her arm and held her close by his side while he messed with the console some more. "Hold on tight Madam Petrova." Emma gripped the front of his navy blue overcoat and buried her head in his shoulder.

After a few minutes of the Doctor flying the TARDIS it came to a stop and Emma slowly looked up from the Doctor's shoulder. "It is safe now." Emma took her head fully off of the Doctor's body, to come face to face with the Doctor, "Well, Shall we."

Emma released her grip on the Doctor and allowed him to move about. The Doctor grabbed an umbrella out from underneath the console.

"It gets rainy in St. Petersburg." The Doctor expanded the umbrella and put it over Emma's head. They walked to the door and advanced into the world outside.

"We are in a swamp." Emma stepped onto the watery ground.

"Well, the city hasn't been built yet." Emma groaned.

"You bring me to a city before it has been built."

There were numerous trees with moss coated on their bark. The ground was coated in an inch of water. Locus's sounded loudly in the evening sun.

"How long before the Russians advance?" Emma questioned.

"Not long Emma." The Doctor smiled at Emma, "We can't stay Emma, Guinevere needs you."

Emma frowned, "She said she was attacked by a man." Rain started to downpour, "But I was there, no one could have done it."

"There are much more than meets the eye in this world and any other." The Doctor looked down on her. "Don't let things take advantage of your naivety."

"You think I am naïve?" Emma frowned.

"Most human are." The Doctor looked straight ahead, still standing in front of the TARDIS.

Author's Note~ It is kinda short, sorry. And this takes place after the episode Runaway bride. So Yeah that's all I wanted to say…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Doctor's tale

"Why are we here before the city is built?" Emma still stood next to the Doctor. She still wore his hero coat in the cool swamp where the city of St. Petersburg would soon be built.

"To be honest, I overshot the TARDIS a bit." The Doctor admitted.

"Oh, wow." Emma giggled.

"Hey, it is a lot harder than it looks." The Doctor defended.

"Oh I am sure it is." The rain became harder pounding on the top of the umbrella.

"Well then," The doctor reached back and opened the door to the TARDIS, "Let's get you back, before you catch a chill." Emma walked into the TARDIS and The Doctor followed her.

"Are you alone?" Emma said sympathetically, thinking of her own lonely life.

"We should get back to the Asylum." The Doctor glanced sideways at Emma, trying to avoid the question she asked.

Meanwhile at the asylum…

Dr. Agnes stood dumbfounded in his office. The Doctor just took off with is patient. The one he had promised to treat. He promised Emma's mother that he would take care of her beloved daughter. He remembered the day accurately.

Dr. Agnes was young, just out of college. It was mid-December snow was falling heavily on the grounds of The Asylum. The Patients had all just woken up when a woman and her child walked in.

The young child had short and choppy maroon hair that ended at her chin. Her facial features made her face look tiny. She wore a black coat that went to her shins, tights with pink flats, and a purple scarf.

The mother wore a green coat that went to her waist. Her hair fell to mid back in long blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Are you Doctor Agnes?" The mother held out her hand to shake his, "I'm Andee Petrova." The two shook hands.

"And who is this?" Dr. Agnes got down on his knees and smiled to Emma.

"My daughter, Emma." Andee got irritated, "She needs to be institutionalized.

"She is young, put her in therapy." Doctor Agnes stood up and looked seriously at Andee.

"My husband and I don't have the money for that. Not with the new baby on the way." Andee laughed airily, "Hope this one turns out better."

"There are other places you could take her." Doctor Agnes focused on not taking the child's life away.

"I honestly don't care what place would be best for her." Andee pushed Emma ahead of her. "All I care about is getting her out of my life, and if you don't take her I will just leave her on the side of the road."

"Please, there are better alternatives." Agnes begged.

"Just," Andee backed up, "take her."

Andee walked out and left Emma there, who had been staring at her hands this whole conversation.

Agnes looked at Emma. "Come with me." He led her to his office.

His office had little pictures, save his diplomas. The walls were taupe with a chestnut trim. His desk a lighter color wood then the trim and his chairs a few shades darker.

Emma sat in a chair with her feet dangling off the edge. "I don't want to die."

"What?" Agnes took a seat in his desk.

"I don't want to die here." Emma repeated. "I want to leave."

"You can't leave, Emma." Agnes frowned. "I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. Agnes saw the hope leave her young face and felt willed to protect her. Therefore, he did for years and she always resented him. Hidden insults, glares, and numerous sessions of silence for years. Nevertheless, he always did what was best for her. Shock treatments to try to erase her memory, extra therapy, and not letting her leave.

Back in the TARDIS (Landed in the basement)

Emma slid the hero coat off her and folded it up. "You can have this back." She handed it to the Doctor.

"Nah, it looks better on you anyway." The Doctor declined.

"In case you haven't noticed, I only leave this place on extra special occasions. Hence, no need for a coat." Emma placed the coat on the railing of the TARDIS.

"And in case you haven't noticed, you have had an immense need for a coat as of late." The doctor picked up the hero coat and threw it at her.

"I emphasize the words special and occasion." Emma hugged the hero coat to her chest.

"Keep it, Madam Petrova." The Doctor escorted her out of the TARDIS and back into the electroshock room. "You should go hide in your room for the remainder for the day."

"Yeah. Doctor, could you cheek of Guin for me?" Emma looked down at her black converse.

"I will be up in your room tomorrow morning to tell you her progress." The Doctor smiled, "Goodnight, Emma."

Emma turned around and took a few steps forward, "Goodnight, Doctor." She kept walking, up the stairs and into her room.

Emma fell asleep into a dream about her angels. They were walking on a crystal shore in a far off land. She had many dreams like this one. They had become routine to her.

In the morning Emma woke, before the doctor got there, and took a shower. She changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a navy tank top. She slipped her converse on and began reading.

"You're up!" The Doctor walked into the room and smiled at Emma who sat on her bed, leaning against her wall with her feet crossed.

"How is Guin?" Emma closed her book and held it in her lap.

"Better, just a minor concussion." The Doctor sat on the edge of Emma's bed. The Doctor looked at his coat, which sat on the top of a wooden chair in the corner of the room. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" The Doctor wore a black striped jacket with matching pants.

"Splendid." Emma moved and sat next to the doctor.

The two locked eyes and The Doctor moved his hand to Emma's. They intertwined fingers.

A loud knock sounded at the door making them both jump.

"Breakfast!" A woman shouted from behind the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

The Doctor and Emma parted ways. The Doctor back to the TARDIS and Emma downstairs. Emma could not bring herself to eat she was so unfocused. Everything she normally did seemed so menial. The simple act of taking her daily dose of medication seemed inconvenient. But then again she never really needed them.

From the time she first came her she would only occasionally take her medication. She preferred not to be all drugged up all the time. Most people who lived here did not though. Over her stay, only a handful of people have gotten overdoses.

"Lost in thought, Emma?" Dr. Agnes interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmh?" Emma bit into an apple in front of her.

"You seem to be in a daze." Dr. Agnes took a seat in front of her. "But that is to be expected with your treatment."

"Yeah." Emma dropped her apple on her plate and stood up, "You wouldn't mind taking my plate would you?" Emma walked away. Dr. Agnes stood open mouth in the background. Emma had never acted out in this way. However, as of late she had gotten an extra dose of freewill.

Emma walked to the patient lounge, flopped down into a chair, and sighed.

The Doctor looked at a monitor about the console of the TARDIS it read alien life form in the Asylum. The Doctor had read this when he first came to the Asylum but he could not find it. Only idiot psychiatrists mistreating patients.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"All the people that I have scanned are human!" The Doctor ranted to himself, "How is this even?" The Doctor gasped, "Unless it is…" He shook his head, "No, Emma couldn't be...an."

The Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS and went in search of Emma. Emma, however, was still slouched in a chair listening to people talking in the hall.

"Dr. Agnes, have you seen Mrs. Petrova?" The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, I would like to speak to you about her." Dr. Agnes still sat at the table he and Emma had talked at, "I would like to assign you to another patient."

"What? Why?" The Doctor's voice went falsetto.

"I feel you could learn more from another patient." Dr. Agnes stood up to face the Doctor, "It would look very good on credentials for wherever you planed on working after this."

The Doctor starred at Dr. Agnes wanting to tell him that he was lying but he needed to find his way to Emma.

"Yes, of course. I will finish off the day with Emma and meet with you in the morning." The Doctor walked away before Dr. Agnes could say anything else.

"Emma!" The Doctor yelled down an empty hallway. Emma stood up from her chair and poked her head out the door.

"Yes?" The Doctor ran towards her and held his arms out.

"It's you!" The Doctor rummaged through his coat pocket.

"Yep," Emma spoke sarcastically.

"You are the one the TARDIS picked up on." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What?" The Doctor Soinic'd her.

He flipped his wrist to bring the screwdriver closer to his eyes to examine the results.

"You my dear are an," The Doctor looked up, "Alien."

"Nope." Emma denied shaking her head.

"Not sure what species." The Doctor pulled out a pair of glasses.

"I would remember if I was an Alien." Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest as they both stood in the doorway.

"Maybe a shape changer." The Doctor rambled on.

"Stop." Emma grew more and more irritated.

"Hopefully peaceful." The Doctor shrugged. Emma snapped and slapped the Doctor. He grabbed his face and held it. "OW!" He rubbed the reddening spot. "What was that for?!" He shouted.

"I am not an ALIEN!" Emma shouted back.

"You didn't have to hit me to prove a point?" The Doctor took his glasses off. "And to think I was going to kiss you this morning!"

"What did you just say?" Emma's eyes widened, "Why would you?"

"That isn't the point!" The Doctor blushed.

"Is everything alright?" An orderly walked up behind the Doctor.

"Yes." The Doctor and Emma said in unison. The Orderly held up his hands and walked away.

"Come on." The Doctor grabbed Emma's hand and jogged down to the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled open the Door to the TARDIS and rushed in. He let go to Emma's hand near the console and started to franticly push buttons, "I will do a full body scan to find out what you are."

The Doctor turned the monitor to face Emma. After a few seconds, the screen showed just the word unknown.

The Doctor turned to Emma, "What are you?"

"Human." Emma stood wide-eyed.

"No, you are not." The Doctor motioned to his sonic. "Even the Sonic isn't fooled. Shape shifter? Ruten?"

"None of the above," The Doctor danced around the console. "What are you doing?" The TARDIS groaned to life.

"I can't let a potentially dangerous Alien species live amongst humans." The Doctor pulled the sonic out of his jacket and sonic'd the door.

Emma ran to the entrance and pulled the ungrudging door, "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor paused.

Minutes later Emma sat on the floor leaning against the wall beside the door her eyes closed. The Doctor leaned on his fore arms on the railing of the console.

"You must understand." The Doctor pleaded.

"Understand what?" Emma growled, "The fact that I am sub-human?" Emma opened her eyes and glared at the Doctor.

"Emma, you're not human." The Doctor spoke sympathetically.

"I don't care what your goddamn screwdriver said!" Emma shouted.

"Emma…"

"Stop saying my name." Emma closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma sat beside the door for a while as the Doctor watched her, his guilt growing. He thought of many ways to tell her why he did this but could not muster the courage to tell her. Emma immersed herself in rehearsing the Barber's speech.

"I..." Emma opened her eyes to look at the Doctor as he spoke, to him the blue had darkened, "The TARDIS could make you a room… If you want. It would only take a few hours."

Emma sighed and stood up, her knees sore from not moving, "Sure."

The Doctor made his way to the console as Emma ran her hands through her hair. "Any preferences?" The Doctor asked.

Emma tried answering but was cut off by the TARDIS crash landing on a hard surface. She was flung to the ground behind the Doctor and he was lucky enough to grab onto the monitor above him. When Emma fell, her wrist twisted in an improbable way causing her to let out a small yelp.

The TARDIS settled and the Doctor carried on trying to find out what had happened to his TARDIS, to occupied to notice Emma who was nursing her wrist. She held her left wrist in her hand.

"We should go outside. You need to stay with me. Can you do that Emma?" The Doctor took his attention from the TARDIS and looked at Emma, "Emma!"

The Doctor examined Emma's left wrist and the bruises already forming on the skin on and around the broken area. He put his hand on it and Emma glared at him as he touched her.

"Right, still mad at me." The Doctor quickly let go and shot up to his feet. "I will see what planet we made it to." He bounded towards the door and stuck his head out, "Odd sphere."

The Doctor started out of the TARDIS leaving Emma on the floor still holding her wrist.

"Why are you just sitting there?" The Doctor peaked his head back in.

After scrambling to her feet and making her way into the Ood sphere. Ood roamed everywhere in their vast cities made of ice. A brain in each of their hands.

"What are they?" Emma asked the Doctor as Ood passed them.

"We are the Ood." A tentacle faced man answered Emma.

"Hostile?" Emma spoke meekly slightly lightheaded from the pain in her wrist.

"The Ood are a herd race." The Ood tilted his head.

"You are not actually talking." Emma noted the lips of the Ood never moving even if he was talking.

"What is he saying?" The Doctor asked, only hearing half of the conversation.

"May I see your wrist?" The Ood held out his hand while the other held onto his brain.

Emma put her wrist into his hand and let the Ood examine it. The Ood ran a black gloved hand over the bruises forming on Emma's arm.

"May I help you?" The Ood spoke to Emma.

"Yes." The Ood released Emma's wrist and led her into an ice spire.

"Stay beside me I say…" The Doctor muttered to himself and quickly followed behind her.

They went up to the top of the spire walking up ice stairs. There were occasional windows overlooking the bustling city.

Once they made it to the top, it seemed to be the Ood's house. The Ood ushered Emma to a dining table and motioned for her to sit down. The Ood fetched a wooden box and laid it on the table.

Emma let her wrist rest on the table, the Doctor watching intently in the background. The Ood pulled out a needle filled with a mysterious liquid.

"What is that?" The Doctor's voice had a hint of panic.

"A mild anesthetic." The Ood let the Doctor in on their telepathic conversation.

"You're not going to _fix _it are you?" The Doctor started to pale.

"It is the only way for it to heal properly." The Ood stuck the needle in Emma's arm; Emma had been to overcome with pain to pay attention to the conversation.

The Ood griped Emma's hand and forearm to set her wrist. The Doctor turned away from the sight. A loud pop sounded and Emma fainted.

The Doctor carried Emma to the TARDIS and laid her on the chair by the console as he looked for a room for her in the TARDIS.

"Of course, I forgot to make her room." The doctor mentally cursed himself, "You could sleep in my room. Then you would be angry with me, again. You are so hard to please." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Or I could just not tell you that it is my room." The Doctor laughed. "Then you would find out and be angry with me." The Doctor put his face in his hands. "The time war was easier than dealing with you." He spoke through his fingers.

Emma sat sleeping her body limp as the Doctor carried on a conversation with himself.

"You are going to sleep here. Okay?" The Doctor sighed and walked back to his bedroom and dressed himself for sleep. The Doctor hoped in bed and nestled himself under the thick comforter.

In the morning, Emma woke up to the sound of the Doctor messing with the layout of the TARDIS.

"Good morning!" The Doctor grinned widely at Emma, "Your room is finished." The Doctor moved the monitor to face Emma. It showed a long hallway that ended in what was labeled the master bedroom but next to it, a room highlighted in blue with Emma's name blinking in bold letters.

"Down that hallway." The Doctor pointed to a doorway, "Green door." Emma followed his directions and started towards the door.

Emma opened the green door to reveal a room with books lining the wall on cherry bookshelves covering both the left and right sides of the room. Blue carpeting with gold flakes that matched the golden paint on the walls. In the middle of the room a bed with white bedding with gold and blue pillows next to a night stand. A large cherry wood wardrobe stood against the back wall with Van Gogh's painting surrounding it.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor appeared behind Emma, hands in his pockets.

"It's amazing." Emma turned to face the Doctor, "You are being very nice for an abductor."

"Is that some sort of Alien pun?" His lips curled up in a smile.

Writers note: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, reviewed, or just viewed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the Doctor went into his room, Emma roamed the console, careful not to let her unsupported broken wrist be bumped against anything. The sounds of the Ood sphere buzzed outside the TARDIS doors. Emma hummed to herself, an unnamed tune.

Emma jumped as the TARDIS started to make noise. The sucking sound as it started to take flight. "Oh no." Emma stopped humming.

"What did you do?" The Doctor appeared behind Emma.

"Nothing!" Emma yelled as the Doctor attempted to try to control the TARDIS.

"Sit down, before you hurt yourself." The Doctor motioned to the chair by the console.

The TARDIS landed itself smoothly causing Emma to glare at the Doctor, trying to hold back sarcastic remarks about the Doctors bad piloting.

"Did you push something?" The Doctor caressed the console.

"I didn't touch anything." Emma pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

The Doctor ruffled his own hair. "Get your coat."

Emma stood up, walked back to her room, and opened her wardrobe. Layers of clothes Emma had never seen before. Emma picked up a black loose fitting t-shirt, black flats, and black jeans with red specks.

Emma shrugged off her clothes and put on the new ones she had picked out. An article of clothing that fell below the rest caught her eye. It was a charcoal black hero coat. Emma pulled it off the hanger and put it on. The coat fitted to Emma's curves.

"Emma!" The Doctor shouted from the front room.

Emma put her hair up into a bun and rushed out to the console.

"You look lovely." The Doctor gave Emma a once over and opened the door of the TARDIS.

Outside the streets were filled with humans conversing and laughing.

"London?" Emma asked. "Why London?"

"You did this." The Doctor rocked on the balls of his feet to his heels.

"Did not." Emma denied, Emma pointed to a sign on a building, "What is Adipose Industries?"

"I don't know." The Doctor smiled at Emma. "Want to find out?"

"Sure." Emma grinned and grabbed the arm of a woman passing by, "Excuse me miss could you tell me what Adipose Industry is?"

"Where have you been, under a rock?" she spoke with a heavy British accent. The woman has dyed platinum blonde hair that clashed with her almost orange tan.

"Yes I live under a rock with my family of thirty four children," Emma smiled, "So what was Adipose Industries again?"

"Weight Loss Company." The woman walked away muttering to herself.

"That was harsh." The Doctor crossed his arms.

"The idiom 'under a rock' annoys me." Emma looked down to her black shoes.

The Doctor cleared his throat and grabbed Emma's arm. "Allons-y." He started running down the street with Emma behind him.

"Where are we going?" Emma yelled to the Doctor.

"Adipose Industries!"

They got to the building in minutes. The Doctor led them through the fire exit, using the sonic to bust open the lock.

"John Smith," The Doctor held out his psychic paper to a passing by guard. "Health and safety."

Emma and The Doctor watched Miss Foster, the person in charge of Adipose industries; speak about the diet pills on a stage from the projector room.

"Health and safety." The Doctor flashed the psychic paper to the person running the projector.

"Film department." Emma added smiling to the black haired man working the projector.

Once the presentation was over the Doctor and Emma went to the opposite side of the projector room away from the employee.

"We should go question the workers." The Doctor smiled to Emma as she suggested the idea.

"Good idea." The two split.

Emma sat down at the desk of a person named Charlie. Charlie had spikey black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Hello, I am Emma." Emma held out her hand and smiled widely, "I am with Health and Safety, and I will need a list of your customers."

"Al-all right." Charlie blushed and shook Emma's hand. He let go of her to open a file on his computer and printed it off.

"Where is the printer?" Emma stood up.

"Over there." Charlie pointed to a corner of the room.

Emma walked over to the printer and grabbed the paper. The Doctor stood at a printer across a few feet away from her looking for something.

"Hey, Mister Smith." Emma waved her paper at him.

"Did you get it?" The Doctor walked up to Emma.

"Yeah, first name on this list is Rodger." Emma pointed to the name at the top of the list.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos." Rodger spoke his hand resting on his fireplace as the Doctor questioned him.

"Exactly one kilo per day?" The Doctor asked.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." Rodger sat down on the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Emma looked at him suspiciously sitting next to him on the couch as the Doctor leaned against the wall by the fireplace.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." Rodger showed them to the door, "It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"Do you have a cat door?" The Doctor asked. Rodger knelt down and pointed to the cat flap. Emma and the Doctor knelt beside him.

"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person." Rodger explained.

"No, I've seen cat people you hold no resemblance." The Doctor tilted the flap in and out, "The thing about cat flaps is that they let things in and out."

"Like what?" Emma asked the Doctor.

"The fat just _walks away._"

The Doctor looks at a device that he got from the TARDIS, as it started to beep, "Got to go."

"Thanks for your help, Rodger." Emma yelled over her shoulders as she followed the Doctor down the driveway. They followed the signal down the street, running towards it.

The device slowly stopped beeping and the Doctor and Emma headed back down the street.

The Doctor and Emma reentered the building the next morning.

"Emma, I am so sorry for what were are about to do." The Doctor opened the door to a janitor's closet.

"We are not waiting in there all day." Emma crossed her arms, "Why don't you just land the TARDIS in this hallway when the building closes?"

"That's very hard to do." The Doctor explained.

"Sure." Emma walked into the closet.

After a few hours, Emma and the Doctor made their way to the roof and onto a cradle. They lowered themselves of the office of Mrs. Foster. As Mrs. Foster came into her office the Doctor and Emma hid bellow the window, he pulled out a stethoscope to listen in on the conversation.

The Doctor peaked above the window and looked into the eyes of a red headed woman.

"Donna?" The doctor mimed.

"Doctor?" Donna mimed back.

The Doctor and Donna carried on their conversation as Emma watched in amusement. Until Donna motioned to Mrs. Foster.

"Are we interrupting you?" Mrs. Foster asked, "Get them."

The Doctor sonic'd the office door to make it lock and the cradle to make it go quickly up to the roof.

"Who was that?" Emma asked when they got to the roof.

"No time to explain, come on." The Doctor ran to the roof entrance and started down the stairs to the main levels. A few floors down from the roof Donna and the Doctor meet up with each other.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! You've got the same suit!" Donna gave the Doctor a confused look, "Do you ever change?"

"Yeah _thanks _Donna, not right now." The Doctor leaned over the railing to see guards coming towards them, "Just like old times!" They rush back up to the roof.

"My name is Emma by the way. Emma Petrova." Emma spoke to Donna who was running behind her.

"Donna Noble." They got to the roof. "Best temp in Chiswick." Donna extended her hand to Emma.

The Doctor started to fiddle with the controls to the cradle, "Get in." Donna, Emma, and the Doctor got into the cradle.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Now there's something about the bees disappearing, I thought, he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna started to babble randomly to the Doctor.

"What do you mean the bees are disappearing?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. That's just what the internet says." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Donna.

The cradle started to go down as Mrs. Foster looked over the edge, "Oh I don't think so." She sonic'd the cradle to make it fall faster.

Emma and Donna fall to the floor as the Doctor uses the screwdriver to stop the cradle. As the cradle stopped moving, the Doctor used the screwdriver to open up the nearest window.

"I can't open it!" The Doctor tries to lift the window open.

"Smash it!" Donna yelled back at him. She picks up a spanner from the cradle trying to break the safety glass but proves ineffective.

One of the cables holding the cradle up on the top of the roof breaks sending Donna flying out of the TARDIS. She almost to the ground but she catches the broken cable hanging high above any safe ground.

"Donna!" Emma yelled.

"Doctor! Help!" Donna clings to the cable.

"Hold on!" the Doctor yelled back at her trying to pull her up by the cable.

"Doctor, she is trying to cut the other cable." Emma warned.

"I AM!" Donna yelled at the Doctor.

The Doctor stops trying to pull Donna up and aims the sonic screwdriver at Mrs. Foster's hand. Her sonic sparks making her drop it.

Emma climbs up on the edge of the cradle and extends her hand out to catch it. Emma aims the sonic pen at the window in front of her and opens it.

"I am going to go the Mrs. Foster's office and grab Donna." Emma slid into the window.

"Emma!" The Doctor tries to go with her but he is too tall to fit into the small window.

Emma rushed down the stairs and into Mrs. Foster's office and flings open the window. Emma grabs Donna's feet.

"Get off of me Foster!" Donna screams.

"Donna! It is Emma, stop kicking." Emma pulls Donna inside.

"Well then." Mrs. Foster took off her glasses and held them in front of her with both hands, "We meet at last."

"Hello." Donna spoke first.

"Partners in crime? Other-worldly judging from your sonic technology." She held out her hand. "May I have my pen back?"

"Not today, honey." Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't even know who you are." Foster smiled.

"Emma Petrova. And you?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Foster pursed her lips.

"You are using people's fat to make a crew?" Emma spoke in confusion.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"How do you lose a planet?" Emma asked.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Foster put her hands on her lips.

" What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, if you like."

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna thought back to Stacy.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

Emma put her fingers on the sonic pen. "What else can this thing do?"  
Emma pointed the pen at Foster.

"Put that down." Foster warned.

The pen shot out a bolt of electricity shocking Foster and her guards.

"Come on!" Emma grabbed Donnas hand and they both ran to the roof. "Doctor!" Emma yelled to the Doctor who sat on the floor of the cradle waiting.

"Use the pen!" He yelled up to her. Emma sonic'd the cradle's controls, making it come back up to the roof, "We need to get to the storage cupboard."

The Doctor led them to the Janitors closet and opened the door.

"I am not hiding in here again." Emma narrowed her eyes at the Doctor.

"Hacking in to this thing, because the computer core is running through the center of the building." He opened a secret panel in the back of the closet. And sonic'd a green glowing machine that was hidden behind the panel, "Triple deadlocked." He sighed.

"Here" Emma sonic'd the machine with the pen she got from Foster.

"Give me that." The Doctor took the pen from Emma. The Doctor started to mess with the cables.

"You look older." Donna remarked.

"Thanks." The Doctor put on his glasses.

"Found another girl to keep you company." Donna smiled at Emma.

"Took." Emma corrected.

"I thought you were going to travel the world?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna carried on.

"What offer?" The Doctor looked at Donna.

"To come with you." Donna smiled widely.

"You'd come with me?" The Doctor spoke to Donna but looked at Emma.

"Oh yes, please!" Donna said excitedly.

"Right." The Doctor continued to work. "She has started the program."

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." Emma added to the conversation.

"You know what pathogenesis is?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, and if you don't do something a million people are going to die!" Emma yelled at him.

"Right! I have to cancel the signal!" The Doctor pulled out a golden capsule, "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." He hooks up the golden capsule to the machine, "No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Don't have time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all going to die!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..." The Doctor panicked.

"Doctor, tell me what do you need?" Donna spoke sternly.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" The Doctor messes with more switches as Donna pulls out her golden capsule. Both of them start to laugh as he takes the capsule and plugs it into the machine.

A loud horn sounded from above the building.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

The Doctor, Emma, and Donna ran up to the roof of the building to see what was making the noise. A giant circular space ship flew in the London sky. Lights shining out of it to bring up its crew.

"Aw." Emma cooed to the Adipose, "They are so cute."

"Are you going to blow them up?" Donna asked.

"They are just children, they can't help were they come from." An Adipose waved to them.

Emma waved back to the Adipose, "I'm waving at fat." Emma remarked.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." The Doctor saw Foster being lifted up into the space ship. Suddenly the light holding Foster disappeared sending her crashing to the ground. They ran to the edge to look at her body.

"Oh god." Emma turned away.

"They knew breading on Earth was illegal. They killed her so they could claim that she was the only one who orchestrated it." The Doctor looked at her. "I am so sorry."

"Come on, Doctor." Donna pulled him away from the edge, "Back to the TARDIS."

The Three made their way to the TARDIS.

"That is my car!" Donna said in astonishment. "That is like destiny, I have been ready for this." Donna opened up the trunk of her car. "I packed ages ago, just in case. I thought hot, cold, or no weather," She threw her luggage into the arms of the Doctor and Emma. "Might as well pack for everything."

"You've got a… a… hatbox?" The Doctor asked as Donna threw a striped hatbox into his arms.

"Planet of Hats, I am ready!" Donna smiled and babbled on walking into the TARDIS, "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Vienna went to Bahrain, and..."

"You are not saying much." Donna spoke to the Doctor.

"No, it's just… It is a funny old life, in the TARDIS." The Doctor spoke seriously.

"You don't want me?" Donna spoke softly.

"I am not saying that."

"But you asked me." Donna grew sad and Emma looked down to the ground.

"I just want a mate." The Doctor blurted out throwing down the boxes.

"You just want to mate!?" Donna yelled.

"I just want _**A**_ mate!" the Doctor corrected making Emma giggle.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna hid behind the TARDIS door.

"A mate, I want A mate." The Doctor blushed.

"Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing."

"There we are, then. OK." The Doctor blushed harder.

"So I can come?" Donna asked.

"Of Course you can." The Doctor smiled. "I would love it."

Donna hugs him. "I have to return my car to my mum first." She walked away pulling out her phone.

The Doctor ushered Emma in the TARDIS. Soon after Donna joined them and they started off.

Writers note: This chapter is longer than the others are but hopefully no one minds. Also a guest reviewer asked when Emma's real past would be revealed and it will soon. Like real soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Doctor put his hands on the console, "Donna, what are you saying?"

"Oh, I just can't choose what I want my room to be. " Emma giggled at Donna's inhibitions, "There are just so many things to choose from.

"How about a bunk bed?" The Doctor suggested, "I always wanted a bunk bed."

"A bunk bed?" Donna yelled incredulously standing behind the doctor in a red V-neck tank top with blue jeans.

"No?" The Doctor grumbled.

The Doctor and Donna continued to argue over what to put in Donna's room while Emma sat on the steps leading up to the console listened to the sounds of the TARDIS's engine moving them throughout space and time.

Emma thought back to her time committed in an asylum. She thought back to her memories of Guinevere, Dr. Agnes, and the vivid feeling of being alone even when surrounded by people.

"A hammock?" Donna yelled breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

"Donna, I made Emma's room and she loved it," The Doctor told Donna, "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"Doesn't mean you know anything about women and what they want." Donna corrected.

Emma turned to face the Doctor, "How you lose a planet?"

"Bad directions?" The Doctor scrunched his nose.

"Bad directions to an Adiposian breeding planet." Emma snorted, "That just doesn't seem likely."

"What did Mrs. Foster say to you?" The Doctor stood up straight and gave Emma a serious look.

"She said she had come to Earth to breed adipose because the Adipose breading planet was lost." Emma put her elbow on the step a few up from where she was sitting and rested her head on her hand.

"How do you lose a planet?" The Doctor asked Emma.

"I just asked you this seconds ago." Emma narrowed her eyes at the Doctor.

"Oh look a little glowing thing." Donna reached out to a little spark like thing floating by the railing of the console.

"Little glowing thing?" The Doctor snorted, "It is just a spark from the heart of the TARDIS, sometimes if it reacts with a psychic energy strong enough to match the energy of the TARDIS."

"What could be strong enough to react with the TARDIS?" Donna asked.

"With the force field around the TARDIS is it even possible for anything outside to react with it?" Emma stood up and walked closer to the TARDIS console.

"I don't mean to sound pompous; but I like to be the smartest person in the room." The Doctor looked from Donna to Emma, "Now if something is strong enough to react with a TARDIS by going through its shield must be twice as strong as my TARDIS or any TARDIS ever for that matter."

Dozens more sparks came out of the floor below the console.

"It is getting worse Doctor." Emma knelt down to the floor by where the sparks were coming from. The TARDIS started to make loud beeping sounds.

"Whatever it is, it is attempting to crash land the TARDIS." The Doctor frantically trying to avoid a catastrophe.

The TARDIS jolted forward slightly and then the lights shut off.

"Doctor, don't play games with me." Donna threatened.

"Oh calm down Donna, the TARDIS is only on power save mode. But in better news the TARDIS has landed its self."

"Why?" Donna and the Doctor continued arguing while Emma walked unseen to the door of the TARDIS and walked outside.

"May I help you?" an Ood asked holding a ball in his hand.

"Are you speaking through that?" Emma pointed to the ball it held in the palm on his hand.

"All Ood speak through this." The Ood answered.

"But when I last met an Ood it spoke with telepathy." Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "They also held their brains in there hand."

"Emma!" The Doctor opened the Door to the TARDIS, "I got the lights back!" The Doctor mused at his own brilliance.

"I found an Ood." Emma boasted, "Ood are so much cooler then lights."

"What the hell is that thing?" Donna whispered to the Doctor.

"An Ood, harmless." The Doctor explained.

"And so much cooler then lights." Emma held out her hand to the Ood, "Emma Petrova."

"Do you need something?" The Ood asked.

"You shake it, with your other hand." Emma laughed as the Ood pinched her hand with its index finger and thumb from side to side.

"Close enough." Emma smiled, "It is very cold out here." Emma commented.

"It is about to snow." The Ood responded.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"The Ood sphere." The Doctor and the Ood said in unison.

"Again?" Emma turned to the Doctor, "How many times are we going to come back here?"

"As many as you want, Madam." The Doctor winked at Emma.

"Are you sweet talking me, Doctor?" Emma crossed her arms.

"Are you here for the tour?" A woman with black hair and a black suit asked.

"Tour?" Emma took control of the conversation.

"The Tour of the Ood Factory." The woman explained.

"Yes." Emma said with vindication.

"Right this way." The woman escorted them into the tallest building in the vicinity. The building had an aerodynamic chrome design throughout the building that had a variety of colorful furniture.

"The Ood's traveled across many galaxies to serve us. " A man with grey hair explained over a loud speaker, "They are loyal to the humans who buy them and want nothing else but to serve us."

"Why would anyone want nothing else but to serve someone?" Emma felt like going up to the man and choking him.

"Don't do anything stupid Emma." The Doctor warned.

"Now for only 50 credits you can get your own Ood." A showcase's lights turned on revealing Ood's with different color suits. "In red, blue, or green. With the voice of a male or a female."

"Why do they have the voice box thingies?" Emma asked.

"No clue." The Doctor responded. Emma turned around and walked unseen out of the room and into an employee's only area.

Emma continued down the hallway following signs.

"Emma?" The Doctor stood still listening to the speech next to Donna.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma gasped at the sight before her, hundreds of shipping crates stacked to the top of the building. The boxes were a brown rusting color reminding Emma of dead leaves. She opened up one of the containers and held back a scream.

"Donna, where did Emma go?" The Doctor whispered to Donna trying not to disturb anyone as a spokesperson talked about the Ood.

"Hush," Donna held her finger to her lisped.

"I'm going to go find Emma." The Doctor turned to walk away, "Feel free to come with me at any time Donna." Donna sighed and walked with the Doctor to a door labeled employees only.

"You cannot go into this area." A man with dark black hair and a charcoal suit barred the door with his arm.

The Doctor flipped out the psychic paper, "I have explicit clearance."

"From the CEO himself." The man mused moving his arm, "My mistake Mr. Petrova." Donna and the Doctor continued into the hallway.

"Mister Petrova?!" Donna yelled in a whisper.

"I can't control the psychic paper." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, don't you lie to me Doctor. I could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Donna laughed.

"No, No, No." The Doctor demanded.

"Oh yes there is." Donna put her hand flat on the chest, "I'm the Doctor I travel in space and time and I am here to save the damsel in distress. "

"Shut up Donna." The Doctor blushed.

"I'm Emma pretty, intelligent, and sarcastic." Donna's accent grew thick, "But most of all I am not a damsel in distress. "

"Really Donna." Emma stood in a doorway they had passed.

"Oh god." Donna clamped her mouth shut.

"There are Ood sitting in crates shoulder to shoulder ready to be sold for fifty credits into slavery and you mock me?" Emma leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Donna tried to defend herself.

"Not going to help Donna." The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked from the balls of his feet to the soles.

"Oh I wasn't?" Emma said sarcastically, "Donna, word to the wise, don't use an argument that makes you look like a terrible person." Emma turned on her heels and walked further down the hall.

The Doctor followed Emma, with Donna close behind him. The walls were covered in silver paint and florescent lights embedded in the ceiling.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked Emma.

"Don't know." Emma remarked carrying on down the hall. Emma's hair was still in a semi bun had strands falling out. The Doctor wore a black suit with a red tie.

The Doctor huffed at his lack of importance in this conversation as they slowed their pace.

"Shouldn't there be laws against selling people of any kind?" Emma asked the Doctor to reinstate him into the conversation.

"The Ood seem to be willing to do whatever they are asked to do." The Doctor ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Why don't they rebel against the humans?" Emma questioned.

"I have no idea." They continued down the hall to a large door with a sign labeled contaminated.

"Contaminated Ood?" The Doctor's voice laced with confusion, "How can an Ood be contaminated."

Emma put her hand on the Door to open in and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her back.

"The door might be labeled contaminated for a reason." The Doctor held Emma close to him ignoring her trying to push him away, "There could be radiation."

"Cool, maybe I could get a cool ability like growing another heart." Emma mused sarcastically.

"That second heart would be a tumor." The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, "I have a second heart though and it isn't a tumor."

"What are you doing back here?" A girl with short red hair yelled looking directly at the arm wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Feelin' awkward." Donna explained her hands on her hips. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.

"Doctor Petrova." The woman read the paper aloud, "Who are you to?" She rudely pointed to Emma, who was still in the Doctors arms, and Donna.

"Donna Noble, temp." Donna waved coyly.

"Lady Emma Petrova." Emma pulled away from the Doctor, "Queen of Kalos."

"What species?" The woman looked to the Doctor for answers.

"Dalek." The Doctor continued.

"I can't let you go no matter what your standing is." The woman sneered to Emma, "I might be able to make an exception for a doctor though."

"Stop swooning." Emma stepped forward to face the woman, "What's your name?"

"Kit." The woman smiled at the Doctor."

"Now kit, will you please come over here?" Emma motioned for Kit to come towards her as The Doctor and Kit shared eye contact.

"Why?" Kit complained.

"There is a very cross looking Ood behind you." Donna's face turned into a frown.

Kit spun around to come face to face with an Ood. It had eyes that were glowing red and held its sphere that it used to speak out to Kit. Kit screamed and the Ood held the sphere to her head and it coursed electricity through to her brain.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled to Emma and Donna. They spun around and went into the contaminated room locking the door behind them.

"Of all the places we could have run to." Emma remarked looking at the Ood that were strapped to operating tables thrashing about with glowing red eyes.

"As long as they don't get loose we are fine." Donna spoke calmly, "Right Doctor?"

"Not everyone is safe," The Doctor leaned against the door hand on the doorknob, "If this red eye thing is contagious other Ood could turn on the tourists."

"You don't know what it is?" Emma turned and looked directly into the Doctor's eyes, "Come on, Doctor Petrova." Emma tempted, "You've got to have at least an idea."

"It's just Doctor." The Doctor blushed.

"Not the time!" Donna yelled.

"Fine!" Emma yelled, "But next time, take me on a date before you technically marry me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Can't we go through the vents or something?" Donna spoke with a heavy accent.

"No, they are too small." The Doctor looked at Emma mockingly, "But I've said that before and you seem to defy the laws of the universe."

"Don't mock me because I am talented." Emma stood in front of the Doctor, who leaned against the door.

"Oh please you two." Donna complained, "Stop flirtin', or I'll lock ya both in separate rooms."

"We are not flirting." Emma stepped away from the Doctor, as he blushed.

"Okay then, we have to find out what this red eye is caused by." The Doctor cleared his throat.

The Doctor pointed to a computer in the corner of the room, "Donna can you access the computer over there and find incident reports."

Donna moved across the room to a computer next to a thrashing Ood. The Doctor moved across the room and looked at the Ood. Emma walked over to a window that is placed just above her viewing level on the wall. She stood up on her tiptoes and looked at the snow-covered landscape outside.

"All the files are gone." Donna typed furiously on the keyboard, "They never existed."

Outside the window, dozens of Ood, with red eyes, started to attack civilians and workers with their translators.

Emma gasped, "Doctor!" She turned to him her eyes wide, "More of the Ood have started to go rogue."

The Doctor sonic'd the Ood his face perplexed, "How many?" He spoke without looking at Emma.

"Twenty or so." Emma got down on her flat feet, walked over to a stack of papers, and started trifling through them, "Ood biology, procedure," She mumbled to herself. "Six hundred and forty. There are Six hundred forty active indentured servant Ood on the Ood sphere." Emma picked up a piece of notebook paper, "Over the period of the last few weeks thirty Ood have developed red eyes and become hostile. Fortunately, there have been no incidents outside of the Ood sphere. One of the Ood was euthanized and I was able to perform an autopsy." Emma quoted.

"What is that?" The Doctor walked over to Emma.

The Doctor tried to reach over Emma's shoulder and take the article but she pulled the paper away from his reach.

"Wait your turn, child." Emma kept on reading.

"Child? I am over nine hundred years old." His voice reached falsetto.

"And I am twenty two. Age doesn't determine maturity Doctor." Emma handed him the paper, "Now go ahead and read your little hearts out." Emma started to read the other papers.

"My god, Children." Donna stood up from the computer, "Can we focus, please." A loud band sounded on the door.

"Is that the Ood?" Donna asked as the bangs against the door continued.

Emma ran over to a metal table and placed her hands down on the table and looked around, "Experiments on living things sometimes include," Emma pointed to a cabinet with a warning symbol on the front, "Fluorosulfuric acid." She ran over to it and pulled out a vile.

"What's that?" Donna asked looking at the Doctor.

"What are you going to do with that?" The Doctor looked at Emma questioningly.

"I am going to burn off the lock to the restricted zones." Emma explained. "There are about five scattered throughout the building." Emma pointed to the building plan on the table.

"How fast do you read?" Donna asked Emma as Emma continued to the door.

"Very." Emma looked to the Doctor, "Any Ideas on how to distract this Ood."

"Right, um." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor opened the door and let the Ood walk slightly through the threshold before The Doctor sonic'd the translator making a small current of electricity go through the Ood's arm and up to its brain.

"We should get going before it comes to." The Doctor walked out to door into the hallway. Emma followed behind him pointing him in the right direction to one of the restricted rooms.

"Here we go." Emma poured a little fluorosulfuric acid on the electronic lock by the door melting it instantly. The door opened and Emma slid it open.

Beyond the door a cage rested against a wall with Ood inside, their hands bound.

"They're singing." Emma walked towards the cage and the Ood moved away from her.

"You can hear that?" The Doctor walked through the door.

"Hear what?" Donna stood behind him.

"Would you like to hear, Donna?" The Doctor looked at her with a serious look.

"Yes." The Doctor placed his fingers on Donna's temples.

Donna heard the mournful song of enslaved Ood. A tear fell down Donna's cheek as she gasped at the sound, "Take it away."

The Doctor put his hands back on Donna's temples and silenced the Ood song.

"But you can still hear it." Donna looked mournfully at the Doctor.

Emma poured acid on the lock and pulled the door open, "Hello." Emma got down on her knees and greeted the Ood, "My name is Emma, and this is the Doctor and Donna."

"Hi." Donna waved to the Ood.

"Are you holding your brain?" Emma asked looking down at their hand as they cowered in the corner, "It's alright I won't hurt you," Emma placed the acid vile away from the Ood.

One of the Ood held out their hand to reveal their hindbrain. "Oh my god." A tear escaped Emma's eye, "These people rip out the brains of such innocent creatures and enslave them."

"Like a lobotomy?" Donna walked into the cage and kneeled next to Emma, "You poor things." Donna's voice laced with sadness.

"You get rid of that and a person loses their personality making them not themselves anymore. They take out the things that make a person a person and stitch on a translator."

"I tried so hard to find you, Doctor. Because I thought the universe would be so beautiful." More tears escaped Donna's eyes, "I want to go home."

"I can help you." Emma spoke kindly to the Ood.


	12. Chapter 12

"We should part ways." Emma spoke in the long silence.

"Choose to live on the Ood sphere, Emma?" Donna asked as she stood next to the Doctor as they helped the Ood out of the cage.

"No, I just. " The Doctor cut her off.

"You are much safer with me." The Doctor stared at Emma, "So you are not going to leave my side." The Doctor warned.

"If I don't leave your side I might stab you." Emma spoke with a straight face.

"You'll what?" The Doctor said incredulously looking at Emma as if she had grown another eye.

"Sarcasm." Emma said in a singsong voice turning and walking out of the room with her vile of acid in hand.

"Emma!" The Doctor ran out of the room and stood in front of Emma, "Do not under any circumstances leave this planet and meet me at the TARDIS in about an hour."

"Yes sir." Emma saluted and turned to run back to the room with all the guests. A few feet away from the door Emma could hear the thud of bodies falling to the ground and electrical currents.

Emma creaked open the door so she could inconspicuously see into the room. Red-eyed Ood loomed over the bodies of humans. The Ood started to walk towards the door.

As the Ood made their way closer to the door Emma turned to run back down the hall but was caught and pushed against the wall by Solana, to woman who was showcasing the Ood.

"Let me go." Emma jerked away from her but she was too weak.

"No," Solana pulled Emma into a room next to the showcase room. The room had a small desk in the middle, a screen showing an Ood ad, and a small table with drinks on it, "You, that woman, and the good looking man show up out of the blue and all of the sudden the Ood are going haywire." She shoved Emma to the ground in front of the desk.

"You think that we would do this?" Emma glared at Solana, "You have got to be the most idiotic person I have meet thus far."

"Shut up." Solana locked the door and pulled out a gun, "You are going to fix this. If you fix it I will let you go."

"Fix something that I never started?" Emma stood up and sat on the desk with her arms crossed, "Could you for a second think about what you are saying before you take all my faith in humanity away from me, please."

"I know you did this!" The Ood started to hit the door making Solana jump.

"And I know that you are an idiot for thinking this!" Emma threw her vile of acid at Solana's gun. The barrel caved in upon its self, making it impossible to shoot, and Solana's hands received only minor burns on the skin.

"Ow!" Solana screamed out in pain, "I would have let you go." Tears flowed down Solana's cheeks as the door fractured.

"We have to get out of her." Emma watched the door grow weaker after each hit from the Ood.

"There is no other way out." Solana turned to the door, "You'll get what you deserve, for bringing this upon us."

"I didn't do this." Emma turned to the desk and looked for some clue on how to get out.

The door fell off its hinges to the floor and Solana screamed as the translator sphere of an Ood came in contact with her forehead.

"No!" Emma yelled to the Ood, "Why did you do that?" Emma stood up straight to face the Ood, "Don't be like them! Don't let their choices affect yours." Tears escaped Emma's eyes, "I didn't even know her name."

"Emma." The Ood spoke before it fell to its knees holding its head. The two Ood behind it did the same action as Emma stood before them confused, "How may we help you, Emma?" The Ood stood up, its eyes back to the color of the other Ood that were in the cage.

"How did you?" Emma furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"The Ood brain," The sphere of the Ood glowed as it talked, "We have a request from the Doctor to get you back to the TARDIS." The Ood turned around to escort Emma out of the office.

"Emma!" The Doctor held out his arms in a friendly manor when Emma walked up to him and Donna. They were outside, next to the TARDIS, with the Ood.

"Hello." Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and stood next to the Doctor, "Are the Ood back to being," Emma paused looking for the perfect word, "Teddy bears?"

"Yes." The Doctor smiled at her, "And we will be off now."

"Thank you, Doctor-Donna and Emma." Ood Sigma spoke.

"And thank you," Emma waved her bandaged wrist in front of her, "For future endeavors."

"Well," The Doctor turned to the TARDIS, "Shall we Donna?" The Doctor held his arm out.

"We shall." Donna smiled and they both walked into the TARDIS followed by Emma who shut the door behind her.

"Were should we be off to next?" The engines roared to life as the Doctor spoke.

"Some place with a pool!" Donna smiled broadly, "And sunshine."

"How about the planet midnight?" The Doctor suggested, "It is like a vacation planet."

"Can't wait." Donna braced herself against the railing as the Doctor started the TARDIS.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor yelled hitting a large lever that made the TARDIS jerk forward as Emma grabbed the same railing that Donna did.

As the speed of the TARDIS came to a steady Donna retired to her room to get a goodnights sleep while Emma went to her room to change her apparel to something that she could sleep in.

Emma opened the wardrobe and examined her clothing the Doctor left for her. Numerous dresses in rich reds, blacks, blues, and purples. Shirts of many different styles and pants to match.

She finally settled for a pair of black shorts, a grey t-shirt, and knee high blue socks. When she finished dressing, Emma lay down on her bed and stared up at the books, admiring the spines of the old books.

"By the way, Emma." The Doctor poked his head into Emma's room, "I have a date planed for us, on the sapphire falls."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Stop it." The Doctor warned as Emma picked at her bandages, fraying the edges, "You are going to ruin the wrap."

"Hush. Before I punch you so hard, both of your hearts stop." Emma warned smoothing down her bandage along her pants. She wore a pair of black plaid skinny jeans with a black shirt and blue flats. The Doctor wore a black suit with small grey stripes and a blue tie.

"You use sarcasm so much. I fear sometimes you are not joking." The Doctor leaned against the railing of the TARDIS console with his hands in his pockets. While Emma sat on the floor next to him with her legs outstretched and crossed, like her arms.

"I'm not." Emma leaned her head back to look at the Doctor.

"You're not what?" He looked down at Emma.

"Using sarcasm. By the way," Emma stood up, "I will punch you if you baby me, again."

"Baby you?" The Doctor said outraged incredulously, "I don't baby you."

"You're safer by me Emma." Emma mocked the Doctor's voice, stepping in front of him.

"Well it's true." The Doctor defended standing up straight in front of Emma.

"You're my abductor." Emma smiled wickedly at him, "I should do everything in my power to escape you."

"Why don't you?" His voice dropped from its playful tone.

"I read books on Aliens and far away planets. They always fascinated me." Emma looked into the Doctor's eyes, "But seeing these things in real life there are no words for it."

"Yeah?" The Doctor smiled broadly.

"Yeah." Emma giggled.

"Are you two flirtin' again?" Donna walked in wearing a blue sun dress that faded into white with a matching blue sun hat.

"What are you wearing?" The Doctor looked at Donna questioningly.

"I expect beaches and sun, Doctor. Nothing more, nothing less." Donna walked up to the console, "Are we there yet?" Donna prompted making the Doctor walk away from Emma and look at the TARDIS monitor.

"Just have to land." The Doctor pulled a bunch of levers and buttons to land the TARDIS. Emma braced herself against the console so she wouldn't fall again.

The TARDIS came to a jerking stop and the Doctor looked around the TARDIS, "Where is my coat?"

"What coat are you talking about?" Donna asked looking around with him.

"My hero coat." The Doctor walked over to the railing and leaned over it to look for his missing coat.

"The one you gave me?" Emma smiled as she leaned over next to the Doctor.

"Oh." The Doctor realized what he had said, "Still at the asylum?"

"Yep." Emma giggled.

"Donna, you go enjoy the sun while Emma and I go get some things." The Doctor ushered Donna out the Door, "We'll be right back."

"Don't be too long." Donna warned walking out of the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door behind Donna and turned to Emma.

"Brace yourself again, Emma." The Doctor ran up to the controls.

After a few minutes the TARDIS landed in upper Alaska, next to the Asylum that Emma grew up in. The snow blanketed the ground and icicles hung from the windowsills. The moonlight shown through the tall trees surrounding the Asylum.

"After you, Madam Petrova." The Doctor ushered Emma out the door of the TARDIS.

"Won't they be looking for me? I did disappear for a long time." Emma shivered in the cold.

"As far as they know you've only been gone for a few hours." The Doctor smiled at Emma's amazement.

"Sometimes I think you do things just to impress me." Emma laughed.

"Maybe I do." The Doctor ushered Emma up to the building.

They walked up the sidewalk path to the door the Doctor walking closely behind Emma like a watchful hawk. Emma bounded up the steps and tried to open the door to no avail.

The Doctor reached over Emma's shoulder with the sonic and opened the door.

"You are a miracle." Emma said seriously to the Doctor making him blush bright red.

They walked into the unlit Asylum, listening to the deafening silence. Emma felt a chill go up her spine at the sight of the darkness surrounding her. The Doctor put his hand on Emma's forearm to reassure her.

"Come on." The Doctor led her up the stairs carefully through the darkness, making their way to Emma's room.

They came to a dark hallway with only the slightest light shining from under the doors of patient's rooms. The Doctor came to a stop in front of Emma, he felt uneasy about going any further. Emma on the other hand felt completely overcome with fear. She had the sinking feeling someone was standing behind her, hunting her through the hallway.

"Doctor." Emma's voice sounded meek and childish, "Don't stop."

Without turning around the Doctor rushed to the end of the hall pulling Emma harshly behind her. They made their way to Emma's room and almost threw themselves in speedily clicking on the light switch.

Emma leaned against a wall, shaking with fear. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her height.

"Emma, what happened?" He looked into her eyes.

"I don't know." Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are alright." The Doctor pulled Emma into his arms and held her for a few seconds, "Let's just get what you want and leave." The Doctor stood up trying to shake the uneasy feeling he had.

"Oh god." Emma closed her eyes, "We have to go back out there." she braced herself against the wall with her arms.

"We'll be fine." The Doctor told her in an unconvincing way. Emma turned around and scanned the room. The hero coat hung on the back of a chair that sat in the corner of the room. She grabbed it and threw it to the Doctor. Emma walked over to her bed and got down on one knee. She felt the bottom of the bed and pulled out a worn book with a symbol of an angel on the front.

"Ready?" Emma hugged the book in her arms.

"On three we run." The Doctor put his hand on the knob and prepared himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"One," The Doctor started slowly, "two, and three!" he yelled quickly.

"No." Emma slammed the door shut in front of him, "We need a better plan."

"I thought I had a very good plan." The Doctor tried to reopen the door, but Emma held it closed.

"Running?" Emma snorted, "What if it is faster? How do we know there is something to run from? What is it if there is anything?"

"If it was faster it would have caught up with us in the hall." The Doctor peeled Emma's hand off the door.

"You are stuck on running." Emma sighed, "Alright then." Emma took her hand off the door.

"Ready?" The Doctor turned the knob.

"Sure." Emma smiled at the Doctor as he opened the door. They both bolted down the hall, Emma in front of the Doctor. They made their way down the stars and to the door. Emma flung the door open and ran out breathing heavily. The Doctor put his hands on his knees, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"To the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered as lights in the building began to turn on. They both headed to the TARDIS. The Doctor put on his coat and opened the door to the TARDIS, "Do you always wear vanilla perfume?" He sniffed the jacket.

"Yes, Doctor." Emma laughed, "It is my favorite."

"Smells nice." The Doctor ran up to the console, "Back to Midnight."

"But there is still something in there." Emma furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I have a time machine, " The Doctor motioned to the TARDIS controls, "We will come back."

"Oh alright then." Emma smiled at the Doctor as she leaned against the railing of the TARDIS.

"Why is that book so special?" The Doctor inquired glancing at the book from the corner of his eye.

"My grandfather left it to me when he died." Emma examined the book like she had seen it for the first time.

"What is it about?" The Doctor continued to pilot the TARDIS.

"No clue." Emma set it on an empty spot on the console, "No language I or anyone else can recognize."

"Look at it again." The Doctor grinned, "It'll amaze you." Emma picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Not this time Doctor. It is still unreadable." Emma held a random page out to the Doctor.

"That's not a human book." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the pages, "It is alien."

"Are you trying to tell me my grandfather is an alien?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Your grandfather must have met an alien at some point to get that book." The Doctor took the book from Emma, "There is an angel on the front, might be a Bible."

"Do aliens have religion?" Emma raised her eyebrows, "Do you have a religion?"

"Some do. Others don't." The Doctor poked Emma's nose, "just like Earth."

"That's so religiously diverse." Emma giggled.

"Go get some rest, Madam Petrova. I will wake you when we arrive." Emma began to protest, but the Doctor turned her around and pushed her in the direction of her room.

Emma grumbled and begrudgingly went to her room and took a small nap.

"Emma!" The Doctor walked into Emma's room, "We're here." The Doctor lied down in bed next to Emma.

Emma opened her eyes and stared at the Doctor, "How long was I asleep." Emma stretched her sore and stiff bones.

"A few hours. Now, come on." The Doctor shot up and helped Emma out of bed.

The Doctor escorted Emma out of the TARDIS. They were inside a building with few people bustling about.

"We should find Donna and then go to the sapphire waterfalls." The Doctor linked arms with Emma, "She will be at the beach."

They both followed the signs leading to an indoor beach. Every few yards there was a blue cushioned bench and a small table with magazines. They walked into the beach room and saw Donna lying in a beach chair.

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled.

"Leave me alone, Doctor, I am sunbathing." Donna warned.

"Be careful these rays are extonic." The Doctor warned walking up to Donna with Emma at his arm.

"Oh you calm down." Donna pointed to the glass, "It says in this brochure this glass is over fifteen feet thick."

"You could come with us." Emma said casually.

"Sapphire waterfalls. Literally a waterfall made of sapphire." The Doctor tried to convince her to go, "It is only four hours there."

"Four hours there, four hours back. It is like a school trip." Donna stared up to the ceiling, "I would much rather be sunbathing."

"Alright," The Doctor looked down at Emma, "We will be on our way then." They turned around and headed to the place they were boarding for the waterfalls.

Emma sat down in the seat in the seat next to the window, as the Doctor sat next to her in the aisle seat.

"Complimentary slippers, complimentary earplugs, complimentary peanuts, and complimentary juice box." A woman handed the Doctor and Emma objects for their flight. Emma turned around to look at all the people while the Doctor continued to talk to the flight attendant.

There were five people. A woman and her husband sitting a few seats ahead on the opposite side of their son. Their son sat behind a woman and what seemed to be her father.

The flight attendant started to talk about the ride and Emma examined the peanuts. The flight attendant turned on a Television, music, cartoons, and a strobe light.

"Good god." Emma looked around quickly at the many displays to entertain people. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed up to the ceiling. All of the things turned off and Emma sighed with relief.

"You are perfect." Emma giggled as she poked the Doctor's nose.

"Why thank you." The Doctor straightened his tie, "I get that a lot."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Emma opened her peanut container.

"Now what are we going to do." The man who sat next to his wife complained, making Emma and the Doctor turn around in unison.

"I guess we will have to talk to each other." The Doctor and Emma smiled at the man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emma went back to sit next to the son of the older couple as the Doctor spoke to his parents.

"Hello," Emma greeted holding her hand out to him, "My name is Emma." She smiled without showing her teeth.

"Jethro." He responded coldly only pulling one ear bud out of his ears. Emma examined his outfit, black shirt, shoes, pants, and everything else.

"Not used to people being such jerks." Emma huffed back in her seat.

"Pretty girls," Jethro pulled his other ear bud out, "Think that the world would just be handed to them."

"People are not nice to me because I am pretty." Emma smirked devilishly, "They are nice to me because usually when they meet me, I am in an asylum."

"Sure." He reached to put his ear bud back in.

"Sure?" Emma laughed mechanically, "Don't believe me?"

"Oh look we have a genius." Jethro said with malice.

"And look another teen who thinks that he is a rebel by being a jerk to his parents!" Emma patted his head, "Oh you young little boy."

"Shut up." Jethro scooted down in his seat putting his knees on the back of the seat in front of him, "You don't even know me."

"Poor baby." Emma scooted down by Jethro in her seat as the Doctor and the other passengers laughed at a story told by Jethro's mother.

"Why are you still here?" Jethro defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want me to leave?" Emma asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Yeah." Jethro looked straight forward at the seat ignoring Emma.

"No, you don't." Emma leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're lonely."

"No, I am not." Jethro shot straight up and glared at Emma, "You can go now."

"I know that you feel lonely Jethro." Emma put a hand on his forearm, "I've been in your place. Being so alone even when you are surrounded by people who care."

"Stop." Jethro pulled his arm away from Emma.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and their vehicle came to a stop.

"Doctor?" Emma shouted over to her Doctor, "Do you know what is happening?"

"I'm going to go find out." The flight attendant walked over to the control room.

"What are your parents' names?" Emma asked Jethro as she sat up straight.

"Biff and Val." He said nonchalantly, as if he always addressed them like that.

"And the other two passengers?" Emma nodded over to the shorter woman and older man.

"Dee Dee and Hobbes." Jethro put his ear buds in and stared back at the seat ahead of him.

Emma sighed and stood up, "Stubborn child." She joined the Doctor in the seat in front of Jethro's parents.

"Hello." Val held her hand out to Emma, "I'm Val and this is my husband Biff." Emma shook Val's hand.

"Hello, my name is Emma." Emma smiled courteously at Val.

"Do you often travel with the Doctor?" Biff asked.

"Just as of late." Emma nodded to the Doctor, "You could say he stole me." Emma laughed loudly making Val and Biff laugh along.

"Everything will be just fine," The flight attendant came out of the control room, "The engines are just cooling down."

"Yeah." The Doctor stood up and flashed the psychic paper, "I am just going to go take a look for myself."

"Wait you can't go in there." The flight attendant tried to stop the Doctor, but he kept going into the control room.

Emma looked around at everything. Patterns of rainbow swirls covered the ceiling and the floor to match the seats. The walls were wood paneling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." Dee Dee sat in the seat beside Emma.

"Emma Petrova." Emma held out her hand to Dee Dee.

"I'm Dee Dee; I came here with my professor, Mr. Hobbes." Dee Dee shook Emma's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"It is nice to meet you, Emma." Professor Hobbes nodded to Emma.

"Likewise sir." Emma nodded and flopped back down in her seat, pulling out her juice box and opening it.

"We are just taking a minor pit stop." The Doctor reemerged from the control room.

"These trips never take pit stops." Professor Hobbes stood up in front of the Doctor.

"We're broken down." Jethro said in annoyance.

"Oh great." Emma groaned wishing Jethro would just keep his mouth shut.

"Are we going to run out of air?" Val yelled towards the Doctor.

"No we are going to be just fine." Emma turned around to Val, "No one is going to suffocate."

"But we are broken down!" Val yelled at Emma.

"This air is on a circular filter." Emma explained gesturing in a circle, "We could live on here for seven years if we had to."

"Years!" Biff yelled, "Why would we have to be here for seven years?"

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled at Biff.

"We could, doesn't mean we will." Emma said slowly, to try and get her point across to Biff.

"Everyone just take a seat and we will wait for us to continue on our journey." The Doctor sat a few seats ahead of Emma and sat there playing with his sonic screwdriver.

Emma sipped her juice box and went up to sit by the Doctor, "Anything else going on?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"One of the pilots may have seen something running towards the vehicle." The Doctor said silently enough so only Emma would hear, "But it is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?" Emma laughed. "Just a mysterious thing running towards us on a planet unknown." She whispered to the Doctor.

"Could be worse." The Doctor said taking Emma's juice box, "There could be ten of them running towards us."

"You really know how to comfort a girl." Emma watched the Doctor drink her juice box, "How dare you." Emma moaned as he drank all of her juice.

Their conversation was abruptly ended when a loud bang sounded from on top of the vehicle.

"What the hell was that?" Emma looked to the Doctor for answers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What was that?" Dee Dee said in a panic, standing up in the aisle.

"Just rocks." The flight attendant assured her walking through the aisle to stand in front of everyone, "Now, everyone back to your seats."

"There are no rocks around us to fall." Professor Hobbes spoke, standing behind Dee Dee.

"Nothing could survive on planet midnight." Emma whispered to the Doctor as they sat in their seats, "Right?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on.

Another loud bang sounded on the top of the vehicle.

"There it is again." Val clung to her husband's arm.

"Everyone back to your seats." The flight attendant raised her voice.

Emma stood up and walked to the back of the vehicle and knocked twice on the wall. It knocked back twice making Emma scream.

"Emma!" The Doctor yelled making his way to Emma, "Get away from there."

"It answered." Biff held his wife close to his chest, "Jethro get over her."

Jethro walked up to Emma and knocked on the wall beside Emma's head three times, "That is definitely not rocks."

"Jethro don't." The Doctor warned.

It knocked back three times from behind Emma, but she was unable to move away because Jethro blocked her way.

"Emma, come here." The Doctor said from behind Val and Biff in the aisle.

"I-" Emma tried to push Jethro out of the way, but he laughed menacingly.

"Scared?" Jethro pinned Emma against the wall and knocked on the wall four times.

"Jethro!" Val screamed at him trying to get past the flight attendant, "Leave that poor girl be."

"Get off of me." Emma growled giving her meanest glare to Jethro.

"Relax," Jethro backed away from Emma and put his hands up in a defensively, "Only trying to have a little fun." Jethro walked back over in front of the flight attendant.

"It's not funny Jethro." Val warned.

Four more knocks sounded from just behind Emma, "Emma, come here, now!" The Doctor motioned for Emma to walk over to him.

Emma walked towards The Doctor. One of the Pilots came out of the control room. Her hair was platinum blond and she had ice blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on back here?" She yelled closing the door behind her and smoothing her black jump suit out.

"I'm sorry, Sky." The flight attendant turned around and faced everyone, "Now take your seats, please."

Everyone followed orders and sat down. Val and Biff across from Hobbes and Dee Dee who were in front of Jethro. The Doctor and Emma sat in the front of the vehicle with The Doctor sitting in the window seat.

"For the record," The Doctor whispered to Emma, "It is a very bad idea to provoke something around people who are scared out of their whits."

"Yeah," Emma blushed, "I can see that now."

"Sky, come back here." The flight attendant motioned to the pilot.

"I need to get back there." The Doctor looked over the seat at the flight attendant and the pilot talking.

"Flash your psychic paper." Emma pointed to the Doctors jacket, "Or just eavesdrops."

"Eavesdropping?" The Doctor mocked outrage, "How juvenile."

"Juvenile?" Emma got her complementary peanuts out and started to eat them, "Whatever old man."

"Why thank you." The Doctor smiled and stole a peanut.

"Alright everyone," The Flight attendant started but was cut off by knocks on the top of the vehicle.

Sky knocked five times on the back of the vehicle. One loud bang sounded throughout the vehicle and the lights turned off.

Val, Biff, and Professor Hobbes scream echoed loudly. The lights turned on and all the chairs around Sky were pushed away. Sky sat facing the wall with her head in her hands and crouched on the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked surveying all of the people sitting behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" Sky mimicked, not looking at the Doctor.

"That is very childish." Emma muttered under her breath.

"That is very childish." Sky repeated loudly.

"Sky?" The Doctor walked over to the crouching woman followed by Emma.

"Sky?" Sky repeated.

"Stop it." Val yelled standing up from her seat.

"Stop it." Sky kept her head in her hands as the Doctor knelt down beside her.

"Sky, look at me." The Doctor said making sky turn to face him menacingly.

"Sky, look at me." She watched the Doctor as she spoke.

"That's not Sky." The flight attendant said walking over to stand behind Emma who stood behind the Doctor.

"That's not Sky." She faced the flight attendant.

Everyone stopped talking. Emma knocked on the side of the vehicle and nothing responded.

"Whatever was out there must be inside her." Emma noted.

"Whatever was out there must be inside her." Sky looked at Emma.

"Make her stop." Val cried out to the Doctor.

Everyone started to yell out things that Sky repeated.

"Stop!" Emma yelled at everyone, "Just sit down."

Everyone stopped talking but no one moved.

"How do we know you didn't do this?" Val yelled at Emma.

"Sit the hell down." Emma pointed to a seat and Sky spoke with her.

"Did she just speak with you?" Sky spoke with Jethro.

"Don't speak just sit down." Emma hushed everyone and Sky spoke in synchronization with her.

Everyone sat down, but the Doctor and Emma, no one spoke. They only sat facing forward. Jethro sat alone in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Emma leaned against the wall behind the doctor and continued eating her peanuts. Emma watched the flight attendant walk over to the door leading to the control room. The flight attendant pushed the button to open the door. When the door opened a loud vacuum sound pulled the air out of the vehicle. The flight attendant screamed and pushed the button to reclose the door.

"The control room is gone." Hobbes panicked and charged over to sky, "What the hell did you to to them?"

"This isn't helping." The Doctor glared at Professor Hobbes as Sky spoke along with both of them.

"I know that she." Professor Hobbes started.

"Did this." Sky finished.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Did she just?" Val pointed her finger at Sky as she spoke.

"Everyone get to the front." The Doctor pulled Emma away from Sky and to the front of the vehicle. The Doctor stood in front of everyone with Emma directly in front of him, "Everyone needs to be very quiet. If the first step is repeating and the second step is speaking along with someone. This must be her becoming one of us." The Doctor glared at Sky as she said what he wanted to before he did, "If she became me, it would be very bad."

"What makes you so special?" Jethro growled at the Doctor from his place behind Emma.

"The fact that he doesn't hide behind a girl." Emma turned to Jethro.

"Alright then." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Emma's snappy behavior, "We all should stay very quiet."

"I say we throw her out." Val said looking seriously at Sky and the Doctor.

"What?" Emma stared at Val, daring her to repeat what she said.

"We should throw her out of here." Val pushed past Jethro and stood eye to eye with Emma, "She killed the people in the control room, and could kill one of us."

"You cannot be serious." The Doctor loomed over Emma's shoulder, listening to the conversation between her and Jethro's mother.

"We have to watch out for our own lives." Val pointed her thumb at Jethro, "I have to protect my family."

"Oh and what of Sky?" Emma pushed passed the Doctor and over to Sky, "What of her life? Who will watch out for her?"

"She is," Sky stopped talking and gasped, "She isn't speaking with me."

"Sky?" The flight attendant asked, testing if Sky was still saying what everything before the flight attendant did, "Me either."

Dee Dee, Jethro, Professor Hobbes and Biff spoke to see if Sky was speaking before them, but Sky never spoke as they did.

"Emma, you should get away from her." The Doctor spoke alone waving Emma towards him.

"But she stopped." Sky said before Emma, "With everyone but me." Emma ignored the Doctors request and knelt beside Emma.

"Sky, stop it." The Doctor warned, "Sky, listen to me. Whatever you want, voice or body, you can have it. You don't have to hurt anyone."

"Why are you taking my voice?" Sky spoke words ahead of Emma. Emma grew ridged and her eyes widened.

"Oh look I am ahead of you." Emma repeated Sky.

"It passed over into her." Professor Hobbes jabbed his finger in the air before Sky and Emma.

"That's not what happened!" Dee Dee yelled.

"Please get me away from her." Sky demanded of the others.

Val obliged and pulled Sky away from Emma, careful to only let her hands touch Sky. Val pulled Sky away from Emma and hugged her.

"I am so sorry if I scared you." Sky hugged Val back.

"Don't touch her." Dee Dee yelled.

The Doctor moved towards Emma and knelt beside her as the other passengers argued.

"Emma, I am so sorry." The Doctor put his forehead against the side of Emma's head and closed his eyes, "I don't know how to help you."

"He waited so long. In the dark and the cold." Emma repeated Sky, "And the diamonds."

"She's taken Emma's voice!" The flight attendant yelled.

"Until you came, bodies so hot with blood." The Doctor hugged Emma's shoulders, glaring at Sky.

"Stop, oh, my God, make her stop." Val panicked looking at everyone for an answer to how to make Emma stop repeating.

"But Emma is saying it!" Dee Dee yelled walking over beside the Doctor.

"Shut up, girl." Professor Hobbes warned Dee Dee.

"Just let her talk." The flight attendant yelled.

"We all saw it with our own eyes." Biff waved his hand around at the other passangers.

"Isn't that right Jethro?" Val asked her son with malice.

"I don't know." Jethro said indecisively.

"Oh shut up." Val waved off Jethro.

"We will throw her out." Val walked over to Emma and tried to pry the Doctor away from her.

"No!" The Doctor yelled as Biff came over and held the Doctor away from Emma, "It isn't her, please!"

"Throw her out into the sun." Emma repeated Sky as Professor Hobbes and Val tried to carry Emma to the door that used to be the control room.

Emma's foot caught on the chairs while they dragged her to her death.

"Don't!" Dee Dee screamed.

"That's Emma's voice." The flight attendant murmured to herself looking at Sky.

"Take her!" Sky smiled evilly, "That's the way. Molto bene!"

"Don't hurt her!" The Doctor yelled as he thrashed against Biff.

"That's her voice!" The flight attendant charged towards Sky and slammed her hand on the release button for the door.

The door opened and everyone stared.

"One," The flight attendant counted as Sky and Emma screamed, "Two, three, four."

Professor Hobbes and Val dropped Emma on the floor between the seats.

"Five," The flight attendant grasped at Sky, "Six."

The force pulled the flight attendant and sky out of the vehicle and closed the door behind them. Biff let go of the Doctor and backed against the wall of the vehicle.

"Emma!" The Doctor caressed her face with his hand, "It's gone, and you're alright."

Emma's eyes searched around aimlessly as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

"I said it was her." Val tried to convince Emma of her innocence.

"Stay away from me." Emma warned with a glare.

"Come on." The Doctor picked Emma up and sat in a seat with Emma's head on his lap, staring ahead at the seat in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Emma pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No idea." The Doctor grabbed Emma's hand and pulled off the bandage, "But it is still out there."

"That's unnerving." Emma stretched her fingers, "Is your life always like that?"

"Yes." The Doctor smiled down at Emma, "You seem to have forgotten the fact that I kidnapped you."

"No, it is just easier to go along with it. Since you have a space ship and all I have is a very sarcastic demeanor." Emma closed her eyes, "I am going to sleep now."

"Alright," The Doctor smiled and leaned his head against the seat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emma slept in the Doctor's lap as he stared at the ceiling of the vehicle. All of the other passengers sat scattered behind them in their seats.

"Repeat, Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes, door-seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat, prepare for boarding." A voice cam over intercom.

The Doctor moved Emma's head to the seat and stood up, "Alright Emma, let's get you back to the TARDIS." The Doctor picked Emma up bridal style and carried her onto the rescue vehicle.

A few hours later The Doctor carried Emma out of the vehicle and into a boarding room.

"Oh my god!" Donna shouted as she ran towards the Doctor, "What did they do to her?"

"She is just sleeping Donna." The Doctor reassured, "It has been a long day for her."

"Are you even strong enough to carry her?" Donna asked.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor mocked a glare at Donna making her laugh.

The Doctor put Emma in a seat next to the console while Donna went back to her room. He ran a body scan on Emma.

"A book written in a forgotten language." The Doctor spoke to himself, "The TARDIS thought you were an Alien. I think you are an Alien."

The TARDIS short circuited just as the results for the scan came up.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, waking Emma, and started to run around the center control.

"What are you yelling about?" Emma yelled trying to get out of the chair but ending up face down on the floor.

"No! No! No!" The Doctor stopped running and caressed the TARDIS controls, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just going to sleep here." Emma said putting her face against the floor.

"What is going on in here?" Donna asked coming out in a night gown.

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor sounded like a concerned mother.

"Why is Emma on the floor?" Donna asked walking towards the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor stopped and stared at Emma, "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm going to sleep here." Emma said lazily.

After a while the Doctor got the TARDIS under control and haphazardly parked it. Donna watched him and Emma fell asleep on the floor.

"We should get out while the TARDIS repairs." The Doctor laughed at Donna's nightgown.

"Oh, shut it." Donna threatened walking to go get changed.

"Emma, wake up." The Doctor said calmly.

"No." Emma had curled around the base of the chair she once slept in.

"You can't be this tired." The Doctor complained.

"You try getting taken over by an alien." Emma hugged the chair closer.

"Well." The Doctor started.

"Don't even start with some story." Emma warned.

"Ready?" Donna said rejoining them dressed in a grey dress that went down to her calves.

"Where are we?" Emma asked still holding the chair with a death grip.

"Um." The Doctor walked to the Door and poked his head out, "Don't know."

"You don't know?" Donna said in disbelief.

"That's not very comforting, Doctor." Emma sat up.

"Go get ready." The Doctor pulled her to her feet.

"What should I wear?" Emma laughed, "Or maybe this is a nudist planet."

Before hearing a response Emma walked back into her room and grabbed some clothes. Emma growled at her hair, it curled from being in a bun all day. She tried to brush it to tame the curls, to no avail. She settled on a quick shower.

Emma got out of the shower and put on her chosen clothes. A black long sleeve shirt and a black army style jacket with matching black skinny jeans were her latest picks. She brushed her hair into long waves down her back.

"Emma!" The Doctor shouted at her through the door, "Don't make me come in there."

"Don't make me come out there." Emma walked back into her room and grabbed a pair of golden converse.

"Finally." Donna said when Emma walked back out.

"You look lovely." The Doctor smiled at Emma as he finished straitening his golden tie, and linked arms with her. The Doctor opened the door and jumped out with Emma, "New planet." He mused.

"New to you?" Emma asked, "Or new to us?"

"New to me." The Doctor surveyed the landscape, "Been a while since I could say that."

There were buildings make out of an ice that looked the color of fire with huge windows and bridges leading from one place to the next. The streets were covered in a bluish liquid that Emma could only characterize as blueberry Hawaiian punch.

"What is that?" Emma asked pointing to the foreign liquid.

"It's um." The Doctor walked over to the liquid with Emma at his arm. He got down on one knee and dipped his finger in the liquid. Emma joined him on the ground.

"Don't you dare." Emma said as the Doctor attempted to put the liquid in his mouth.

"How else are we going to know?" The Doctor asked as Donna popped up behind them.

"We could go find some natives and ask." Emma said pulling the doctors hand away from his mouth.

"Like that person." Donna pointed to a man watching them from down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello!" Emma shouted at the strange man, who kept stationary while he stared directly at Emma.

"We should go introduce ourselves." The Doctor standing up and walking towards the man who stood ten yards in front of them. Emma and Donna followed the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor motioned to himself, "this is Donna and Emma."

The man had black hair that hung to just below his ears, very bright blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore only a pair of grey pants that had multiple rips in them.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked moving forward as Donna and The Doctor stopped.

"Emma, stop." The Doctor warned.

"You are not supposed to be here." The strange man said with a dark expression, "You left, you are not safe."


	19. Chapter 19

"Emma get back, now." The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the strange man.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked the strange man, ignoring the Doctor.

"No one is supposed to be out here." The man fell to his knees and started to claw at his shoulder blades.

"Stop that." Donna said standing beside Emma.

"You have to run!" The man pulled a layer of his skin off revealing a wing that was rapidly growing and pushing outwards.

"Oh my god." Emma pulled away from the Doctor and ran over to the strange man, "I've got you." Emma knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back as he screamed.

"Emma! You don't even know what is happening." The Doctor shouted tried to pry Emma away from the man, to no avail.

"He is in pain!" Emma waved the Doctor away with her hand, "I can help him."

"How can you help him?" Donna stayed back, "You don't even know anything about him, do you?"

"I don't know." Emma grabbed the strange man by the hands and pulled him to his feet, "Come on."

Emma led them down the street, as she read all the signs; nursery, school, and so on. She came to a stop in front of a building labeled Emergency. Emma put an arm around the man and helped him up the stairs. The Doctor and Donna followed behind with caution.

"How does she know where she is going, everything is written in some strange language." Donna whispered to the Doctor.

"I don't know." The Doctor whispered back as they followed Emma into a room with hospital beds lined against the wall.

"Lay on your side." Emma instructed leading the man to a bed.

"It hurts!" He writhed in pain.

"I know," Emma went over to a supply cabinet across the room and pulled out a syringe, "This will numb the pain." She inserted the clear liquid into the mans arm.

"Emma what are you doing?" The Doctor took the syringe from her, "You don't know their biology, you could harm him."

"Do you know the slightest thing about them?" Emma challenged him.

"You'll kill him!" The Doctor slammed the syringe on the bedside table.

"No I won't!" Emma shouted back, walking to the opposite side of the bed to examine the strange man's back, "What's your name?"

"Adriel," The man stopped writhing.

"Alright Adriel, can you tell me what the date is?" Emma touched his, now four foot long, wings.

"The day of the christening." He took a deep breath, "I was supposed to be there for the princess, she is only four."

"You are a knight." Emma noticed a scar on his ribcage that looked as if it had been created by a sword.

"It is my job to protect the princess, but my wings got out of hand." The man sat up, "They are supposed to only come out when I command them to, but they just started to rip open my skin. I am so very sorry for any inconvenience that I have caused you."

"You didn't." Emma watched helplessly as the man walked out of the room.

"You could have killed him!" The Doctor yelled as Adriel was long gone.

"I didn't." Emma spoke softly.

"It is painfully obvious why you were institutionalized." The Doctor seethed anger, "Not even your parents could handle you!"

"Doctor, stop." Donna warned.

"Just to make matters worse you have a brains so fried that you have no concept of right and wrong."

"Emma he didn't mean it." Donna tried to amend their argument as Emma rushed out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Donna spoke angrily.

"She was out of control." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair.

"So were you!" Donna yelled, "Now go find her, apologize, and ask her how she can read an ancient language you can't."

"Where did she go?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"I said find her!" Donna snapped, "Not ask me where she was! Now, go!"

The Doctor held his hands up and walked out of the room in search of Emma.

Emma punched the brick wall of an alley, silently wishing that it was the Doctor's face. A stray tear fell down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

She didn't cry, not in front of people or alone. Not real crying. Sometimes a raged dry sob, but never tears. It made her feel like the child that she had lost touch with so many years ago. It reminded her of the days where she could run to her grandfather and cry about a knee scrape. She loathed those days, not because she wanted them back, but because she wanted them gone. If those days were gone, she could be able to handle what her childhood had become. She told herself the same thing every night, no one will ever love you.

"Emma!" The Doctor yelled into the deserted streets.

Emma put her back to the alley wall, putting her head in her hands, though she wasn't crying tears there was a liquid substance covering her fingers. She pulled her hands from her face to see that the back of her hand had started to bleed.

"Damn." Emma said as she noticed the blood had dripped into a small puddle on the ground, "I just got the bandages off."

"Emma!" The Doctor was a block away from Emma, "I'm sorry!"

Emma put pressure on her hand and sat down a few feet away from the puddle of blood.

"Emma!" The Doctor shouted as he found Emma, "What happened?"

"I was attacked by the wall, but I fought it off and made peace with its people. We will now have many generations of children to share." Emma glared, "What do you think happened?"

"Half human half wall children?" The Doctor suggested, making Emma smile, "I'm so sorry Emma." He knelt beside Emma.

"I've heard it all before." Emma closed her eyes.

"Nothing I said was true." The Doctor put his hand on the side of Emma's face, "You are brilliant and your parents should never have given you up."

"That's new." Emma opened her eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself, Doctor." Emma placed her hand on the hand the Doctor had on her face.

"I'm going to kiss you." The Doctor said running his free hand through Emma's hair.

Emma nodded and the Doctor pulled Emma against him kissing her deeply. The Doctor took his hand off Emma's face and put his arm around Emma's waist.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma crossed her hands on her lap, focusing on the array of faces before her, some menacing others sad. They all looked upon her with blaming eyes. They sat in wooden chairs in several balconies going up hundreds of feet, surrounding her at all sides. Before her, in chairs surrounding a table sat seven men. One had his wings spread far out and sat at the center of the table, a gable in his others had papers in their hands and talked quietly amongst each other.

"Excuse me!" Emma shouted drawing their attention, "I don't have time to sit here and wait here while you chitchat."

"You will wait for as long as we choose to make you, murderer!" The man with the gable shouted.

Two hours earlier

Emma straddled the Doctor's lap, kissing him. The Doctor had his fingers intertwined in Emma's hair as he kissed her on the stone floor of an alley.

"Where is Donna?" Emma leaned up.

"That's who you're thinking about?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "In a time like this?"

"She's not one to go unheard," Emma laughed, "The longest time that I have been away from Donna was..Midnight."

"Back at the hospital." The Doctor put his hands on the back of Emma's thighs, "I meant to ask you, how do you know all of the things that you do?"

"When I was a child, the reason I got institutionalized was because I took a fantasy to far. I became obsessed with this society of angels, it all started with my grandfather telling me stories." Emma looked away from the Doctor.

"I don't think those were stories." He caressed her face.

"That is painfully obvious." Emma stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"I'm sure that Donna is fine." The Doctor said standing up next to her and fixing his clothes.

"Fine. I'll go back to the hospital and you can stay here." Emma grinned.

"Go wait at the hospital. I need to get some things from the TARDIS." The Doctor gave her one last kiss on the forehead and started down the alley, "And be careful."

"I didn't plan on not being careful." Emma whispered to herself and turned around to walk back to the hospital.

As she made her way down the street there were the faint sound of foot steps behind her, that she avidly tired to ignore.

"Just a bit longer." She thought to herself, "It is just your imagination."

Although she was terrified she never quickened her pace or looked around her to see what was behind her. The only things she did was lock her eyes on the street before her. The street was lined with tall buildings that looked like houses, each a different color. It reminded her of the streets of Mexico, from a book on Spanish Heritage book.

"Emma!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her, bringing her to a stop.

"Grandad?" Emma spun around searching for the source of the voice.

"I'm here!" The voice echoed through the streets.

"Where?" She took a small step forward.

"Follow my voice, Darling." The voice sent chills up her spine.

"I can't!" Emma took several steps forward.

"Who are you talking to?" A younger male voice cam from beside her.

"Who are you?" Emma demanded.

"My question first." He reprimanded.

"No one." Emma crossed her arms and glared at the man. He was dressed in a short sleeved black jumpsuit decorated in gold pins and matching black lace up boots. His hair was platinum blond, cut short, that seemed to glitter in the sunlight and his eyes were glittering gold, "Now, who are you?"

"Did you just lie to me?" The man searched the street that Emma had been looking at.

"My question first." Emma faced the man.

"Zadkiel," He gave a charming smile to her, "Just call me Zedek."

"I wasn't lying to you, Zedek." Emma glared at his grin.

"Making a habit of lying is a bad thing, ma'am."

"I prefer Emma." She frowned at getting called ma'am.

"Well, Emma. I don't mean to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice your distress." He watched her with scrutiny.

"I'm fine. I just thought that I heard something, but I didn't." She said reassuringly.

"Oh, sure you are." Zedek stepped closer to her, "Since you are fine and everything, might I ask you for a drink?"

"Defiantly not." Emma laughed harshly.

"Your loss." The man turned around and started to walk away.

"The people here are just odd." Emma shook her head.

Emma watched him walk away. Zedek got halfway down the street when he turned to Emma and smiled. The back of his suit ripped and two large gold wings stretched out. With one jump he was in the air flying away from Emma.

"I didn't know they could do that." She watched in awe at the fading shape, "Oh how I wish I could do that. One day." She whispered to herself and continued on her way, listening intently for her grandfather's voice.

"It was just my mind." Emma thought, "Being in a new world is stressful. But then again, how new can this place be? You have technically been here all of your life. Shut up brain." Emma scolded herself, "Or maybe you are oxygen deprived, from your little back alley shady make out session with the Doctor. Whom, might I remind you, kidnapped you. Only on technicality. Oh the logic. You must feel really logical, in this argument with yourself. Alright that is it, I will just think of a song to drain my thoughts out." Emma began singing the song Piano Man in her head.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if you just said all of that out loud and the Doctor was listening?" Emma groaned, "How am I having so much trouble keeping my own thoughts under control?"


	21. Chapter 21

"And then there was a gigantic problem." Emma spoke silently to herself as she looked the unfamiliar buildings around her. She had lost track of the winding streets a while ago and now was in the middle of what looked like a suburb, "I feel like this is a fairy tale that started out wonderful and now the writer has just chosen to screw with me."

Emma scoffed her shoe on the ground and sighed, "I could have swore that the hospital was just." Emma spun around pointing her finger at midair.

"Lose your way, Darling?" Zedek stood behind her.

"It would seem so." Emma put her hands to her side.

"And you are talking to yourself?" Zedek smiled down at her.

"I was bored." Emma blushed, "Do you know where the hospital is?"

"You passed it a while ago."

"You are following me?" Emma said outraged.

"It is dangerous for a girl like you out here." Zedek lost his smile and looked at her seriously.

"What do you mean like me?"

"Sorry, that's not how the game works." He pursed his lips.

"You think that this is a game?" Emma's anger grew, "Loosing my childhood isn't a game!" Emma shoved him, "If you know something I don't, you had better tell me."

"Or what? Did you learn how to fight in the loony bin?"

"How dare you!" Emma lunged for him but met the hard ground with her hands instead. Blood started to come out of her hands again and the knees of her jeans ripped open exposing now bloody flesh. She looked around for Zedek, but all that was there was the hospital entrance.

Emma scrambled to her feet and whimpered. She had hit the ground hard enough to bruise most of her front side.

"Donna!" Emma yelled as she walked into the hospital, "Where are you?"

The examination room was different, it had seemingly been cleaned thoroughly and now inhabited several people. There were nurses and patients that sat at the different beds and the noise that emulated from them was loud enough to drone out what anyone of them were saying.

"The hell happened?" Emma said to herself as she ran out of the hospital. There were a few people walking down the street. Emma rushed down the street, not going in any particular direction.

"Watch it!" A woman yelled when Emma bumped into her, "Look with your eyes, idiot."

Emma carried on, being cautious not to bump into anyone. As she got farther down the street she noticed that people were looking at her with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Hello." Emma said awkwardly to a man that stood in front of her.

The man didn't say a word, he just hit her hard enough in her head to knock her unconscious on the ground. The man carried her through the streets, his wings outstretched, to a tall building with bars on the windows.

Emma groaned on the cold ground of a jail cell. She clamped her hand over her jaw, that had from what she could tell a hairline fracture. There were the sound of rodents running around.

"Ow..." Emma said as she sat up. Her vision became spotty for a second.

"Shut up!" A large winged man yelled and banged a guard stick against the metal bars that enclosed one of the walls. The other three walls were made of a gray stone, while the floor was dirt covered cement.

"Where am I?" Emma stood up and glared at the guard the best she could with her head in such pain.

"Shut up!" He repeated, hitting the bars, "Guards do not speak to prisoners and prisoners do not speak!"

"Nice chant, sheep." Emma mocked as she leaned against the wall opposite of the bars, trying her best to not show the pain she had echoing through her head on her face, "Why am I in here?"

The Guard stayed silent and Emma felt like grabbing his throat and hitting him against the bars.

"Simple rights of a citizen of Earth." Emma tried a softer approach, "See, I'm not from around here and I just want to get back to my Doctor."

"You make me laugh." He said with a stony expression.

"If you could just open the cage, I could get back to my planet." Emma said awkwardly.

"You're on trial for the murder of Zadkiel." The guard offered, finally.

"He isn't dead!" Emma yelled, running over to the bars and hitting her hand against them.

"We are ready for her in the court room." A woman with a skirt and pursed lips came in and spoke to the guard.

Emma crossed her hands on her lap, focusing on the array of faces before her, some menacing others sad. They all looked upon her with blaming eyes. They sat in wooden chairs in several balconies going up hundreds of feet, surrounding her at all sides. Before her, in chairs surrounding a table sat seven men. One had his wings spread far out and sat at the center of the table, a gable in his others had papers in their hands and talked quietly amongst each other.

"Excuse me!" Emma shouted drawing their attention, "I don't have time to sit here and wait here while you chitchat."

"You will wait for as long as we choose to make you, murderer!" The man with the gable shouted.

"The man I 'murdered' isn't dead!" Emma shouted back at him, "I just saw him."

"The body is in the morgue!" The gable man countered, "We have a witness that saw you with the deceased."

"Who is the liar?" Emma mocked.

"Mrs. Guinevere, may you please come up to the front." Emma's jaw dropped as a woman who looked like the older version of her Guinevere stood up, "Please, reiterate for the people what you saw."

"I saw Dima," Guinevere pointed to Emma on a stand in front of everybody, "Murder Zadkiel with her bare hands."

"And so she shall be sentenced to death." The man with the gabble looked over the eyes of the people surrounding the table for approval.

"Objection!" The doors of the courtroom swung open with a great deal of force to show the Doctor with a cane in his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

"DO you think that you can just take my friends to court?" The Doctor said as he walked up and slammed his cane on the table.

"Who are you?" The man with the gabble demanded.

"I'm the Doctor." He winked his eyes, "Don't ask who."

"Case closed." The gabble man gave the doctor an unamused smile.

"I've got evidence that proves Madam Petrova is innocent." The Doctor gave Emma a smile.

"Please, Don't feel pressured to save me from death doctor." Emma said sarcastically, "But just a friendly reminder that I don't magically come back to life."

"Madam Petrova," The Doctor gestured his hand to Emma and addressed the court room, "Hasn't murdered anyone. She wasn't even born when this was suspected to take place and I have a whit ness of the crime."

"Impossible!" the Gabble man gaffed.

"I've got a time machine." The Doctor gave a wicked look to the gabble man then walked over to Emma and led her off the stand by her hand, "Madam Petrova is my witness."

"What?" Emma gave him a look of confusion.

"Emma was admitted into a psychiatric facility as a child for delusions." The Doctor stood next to Emma in front of the table, "She thought that, beyond a shadow of doubt, this place existed and it most certainly did. But Emma didn't make it up, a little voice in her head did, the very old soul of Dima." The Doctor sonic'd Emma, "Two psychic frequencies, Two people."

"That doesn't prove that she isn't guilty." The gabble man said imperially, "Only that she is crazy."

"Hey!" Emma yelled.

"Oh, right." The Doctor pointed a finger to the still standing Mrs. Guinevere, "She did it."

The section around her gasped and scouted away.

"I've got the tape from the TARDIS to prove it." The Doctor pulled out a black VCR tape and slide it on the table to the gabble man, "Now, Madam Petrova and I must be off. New planets, New people, all sorts of beautiful things to see, and an awful lot of running to do."

Emma took the hint from the Doctor and they both ran hand in hand out of the courtroom, guards chasing them down the hall. They ran out of the court house and onto the street.

"Left or right?" The Doctor asked Emma.

"Where did you put the TARDIS?" Emma shouted.

"I'm from the future Emma, these have to be your choices." The Doctor said.

"Left!" Emma dragged him behind her as she dogged people that were walking down the street. The Doctor and Emma came to the alley where they had kissed and Emma stopped, "I should leave you a message."

"Good thinking." The Doctor smirked at her.

"What did the message say?" Emma searched for something to write with.

"Trial of Guinevere." The Doctor pulled out a small knife, "You might want to use this."

"Thanks." Emma took the knife and began to carve out the words and her name at the bottom of the wall she had punched, "Now what?"

"You stay here and I go back to my TARDIS." The Doctor gave Emma one last kiss on the forehead, "Be safe, Madam Petrova."

The Doctor took off down the alleyway and Emma had to fight the urge to follow him. She pressed herself against the wall, in hopes that she wouldn't bee seen.

"Don't be late." Emma whispered.

The sounds of the guards searching for Emma grew closer, but at last the sound of the TARDIS landing sounded before the Guards came to close.

"Oh you wonderful man." Emma gave the Doctor a wide smile when he appeared from the TARDIS doors.

"You were supposed to meet Donna in the Hospital." The Doctor mocked a disappointed look.

"Um, there is a mob chasing me." Emma stood up and walked to the TARDIS doors, "Maybe later you can spank me and tell me how much of a bad girl I am."

Emma walked past the Doctor and into the TARDIS, he followed suit. The Doctor rushed up to the controls. Donna stood at the base of the controls with her arms crossed.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted as he hit a lever to jerk the TARDIS into motion.

"Take the Cane." Emma handed The Doctor a cane. They were preparing to let the Doctor go into the courtroom.

"We don't have the tape you were talking about." The Doctor warned.

"They don't have a chance to look at it." Emma said.

"Oh," The Doctor ran down the hall, "I've got the perfect tape!" The doctor shouted from, presumably, his room.

"What is it?" Donna inquired.

"A documentary on Bananas." Donna and Emma raised their eyebrows at him but didn't say another word.

"Off you go then." Donna ushered him out of the door and slammed it behind him, "You two kissed."

"What?" Emma blushed.

"I know the looks of two people who snogged." Donna put her hand on her hip, "I want details and reenactments."

"I...I..." Emma blushed harder, "I don't kiss and tell." Emma put her index finger on her lip as a shushing sign and went into her room. Donna shouted behind her, but Emma just flopped down on her bed.

"You didn't think that I would just leave you off like that did you?" Zedek said as he knelt beside her bed.

"How did you get in here." Emma slid off the side of her bed and backed away from him.

"Ma'am, I don't want to hurt you." Zedek held out his hand in surrender.

"I don't want to hurt you." Emma backed against the wall.

"You couldn't if you tried." Zedek walked in front of her, "Who were you talking to, on the street?"

"My grandfather." Emma said sheepishly.

"Do you know why?" Zedek gave Emma a smirk.

"Because I am crazy?" Emma offered.

"Because he gave you something." Zedek corrected, "A book, a very old book. With things that will help you in it."

"I can't read it." Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Learn how." Zedek disappeared and Emma stood in her room shaking.


	23. Chapter 23

"Emma!" The Doctor knocked on Emma's room door.

"Hello." Emma answered the door wearing a dress that went down to mid thigh, made of gray cotton with black flour lace. The dress came into a v, showing off her collar bone.

"Hi." The Doctor's voice caught in his throat. He was taller than Emma, giving her V neck extra depth, "I um..."

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, oblivious.

"I'm fine." The Doctor stared intently into her eyes, "Donna and I have somethings to take care of on Earth."

"Could you drop me off at the Asylum?" Emma gave him a charming smile.

"Oh." The Doctor's face dropped, "If that's what you want. It was nice traveling with you, Emma Petrova."

Emma smile grew larger as the Doctor rambled on about all the places he wanted to take her.

"You are not leaving are you." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet, "Just visiting?"

"I've got things to take care of." Emma crossed her arms, "People to see and stuff to do."

"Mmm..." The Doctor looked at her skeptically and walked back down the hall into his room.

The weather never changed much in North Alaska. The ground there always seemed to be covered in snow. Emma grabbed a long black coat with white trim out of her closet along with boots that were gray, flat on the bottom, and went up to her knees.

"You can take this with you." The Doctor put a necklace on Emma, "No one will recognize you, unless you tell them who you are."

Emma and the Doctor stood at the door of the TARDIS, while Donna got ready for her time in Rome.

"Be careful and if you need anything," The Doctor handed Emma a cellphone, "I've set myself on speed dial."

"You be careful too, Alien Boy." Emma shove the phone in her jacket pocket.

"Take this." He handed Emma his psychic paper, "Pretend to be a doctor."

Emma looked over the TARDIS control panel for her book, it was gone.

"Try not to get into any trouble." The Doctor said as he followed Emma's gaze.

"I wont." Emma gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek and walked out the TARDIS door into the cold and snowy Alaskan weather out side the Asylum.

Emma took a few steps away from the TARDIS and watched as it took off. When it was gone she headed into the Asylum.

People were standing around, chatting with each other. Doctors held clipboards and talked to patients, who seemed to be in the same state of mind they were in when Emma was there.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Agnes asked. He was standing next to Emma with a bottle of pills in his hand.

"I'm Doctor Adler. I'm here to observe some of your patients." Emma held out the psychic paper.

"Nice to meet you, Irene." Dr. Agnes shook her hand.

"May I request a session with a patient?" Emma asked as she put the psychic paper into her coat pocket.

"Have your pick." Dr. Agnes waved his arm over the people in front of them.

"Do you have a patient named Guinevere?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Right this way." Dr. Agnes led Emma down a hall that had signs that were labeled clinic, "Guin had an accident, she will be better in a a week or so. I'll leave you alone for a bit."

"Guinevere?" Emma walked into the room and sat on the corner of the bed where Guinevere faked being asleep.

"Who are you?" Guinevere asked, "I don't need a shrink to grill me."

"Shut up and look at me." Emma commanded, "It is me, Emma."

"Where have you been?" She sat up and hugged her, "You've been gone for days."

"Traveling." Emma smirked.

"You didn't even say good bye." Guinevere held Emma by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Guinevere, I have to ask, what happened?" Emma looked back with sympathy.

"I was standing in the room and a man came in. He hit me against the wall and then you came in and it was like you couldn't see me." Guin explained.

"I- I would have seen." Emma shook her head.

"He walked out of the room and then I stood up and you could see me." Guin looked over Emma.

"What did he look like?" Emma asked.

"He had a brown sack mask on and his skin was a gray color. He wore a space suit looking thing." Guin shook

"I'm going to go look around." Emma stood up, "Don't move."

"I won't!" Guin shouted from behind her.

Emma walked into the makeshift game room and started to look around. Besides the normal things that could be found in an Asylums game room there was a passage carved into the wall. The same blue liquid, that covered the streets of the planet of the Angels, pooled on the ground in front of the carving.

_Though I have followed you for ages, I will never kill you. Death is too good for you._

Emma stared at the words for ages, hoping they would change.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Agnes walked in with a patient beside him, Phil.

"Guinevere said that she left a ribbon in here. I was going to get it for her and I found this." Emma pointed to the writing.

"Just some crazy ramblings." Dr. Agnes sat Phil, dazed from drugs, in a seat, "Not even a recognizable language."

"Yeah. Um, Guinevere was asking about a girl named Emma." Emma looked at him seriously.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Dr. Agnes said before walking out.

"That's just offensive." Emma walked over to Phil and put a hand on the side of his face, "Poor guy, never stood a chance against their anesthetics."

Emma glanced over at the words on the wall before walking out of the Game room. She continued upstairs and down the hall.

Her old room hadn't been occupied, but the bed had been stripped and all of the things that she had left behind were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma sighed, she didn't know what to expect. She left, but she hoped that someone would at least have the decency to leave her books for a week. The area looked like it had been scrubbed clean of any hints of life that had ever been in there. This wasn't even the mots painful blow. Dr. Agnes acted like she didn't even exist, as if he had never met her.

Emma moved to the chair that she would read in and sat down. The window had collected moisture from the frost and Emma couldn't help but draw a face on the window. The sound of people walking through the hall in front of her room was accustomed to her. Even the occasional sound of screaming and shouting at the Doctors. Thinking back to the night that Emma and the Doctor sneaked into the asylum, Emma tried to reason that there was just a patient that was messing with her. The feeling of the thing that chased her still being in the asylum caused her chills. Emma couldn't fight, the one time that she got punched by a more violent patient she ran into her room and hid under her bed; she was only ten, but the person who punched her was only 12. Even today, Emma couldn't fight. She would just have to run or pray that the Doctor would have a surprise rescue. She thought back to Zedek's words. She had to find her book, hopefully she could read it. As a child she fantasized about what could be written in the book. Young Emma hoped that the book would be filled with spells. So that she could create mischief in the asylum, like turning all the doctors into frogs.

After about fifteen minutes, Emma went into her bathroom to fix her hair. She let her hair hang loose in waves around her shoulders.

"You should let your hair down more." Zedek walked through the bathroom door.

"How did you get here?" Emma spun around and backed against the counter.

"I'm serious, you look fantastic." Zedek picked up a side of her hair and ruffled it.

"How?" Emma demanded.

"I followed you." He looked into her eyes, "What were you thinking about in that chair for such a long time?"

"Possible ways of eating an orange." Emma said seriously, "I've come up with twenty three."

"I can tell when you are lying." He raised his eyebrows, "Did you change your mind about the drink I offered?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" Emma squeaked out.

"No!" Zedek put his hand against his chest, "I won't hurt you, I'm here to help."

"I don't need help." Emma shook her head, "I am perfectly fine, I've got everything under control."

"Your life is a puzzle and if you put all the pieces together, you will get a very interesting picture." Zedek crossed his arms.

"What would that picture be?" Emma asked.

"The picture would be you, with a very dark shadow behind you." His eyes glazed over.

"I've never done something that would be considered dark." Emma defended.

"Lets consider the fact that you are not just one person. You're Emma Petrova and Dima. The Emma side of you is tender and fierce. The Dima side of you is temperamental and self serving. A long time ago Dima hurt a very dangerous man and now he wants to ensure that he gets his revenge." Zedek put his hand on the side of Emma's face beside her eyes.

"What do you mean revenge? Is he going to kill me?" Emma spoke quickly, "I didn't do anything."

"Did you read the book?" Zedek asked.

"No, I um misplaced it." Emma stammered.

"You've got to be kidding me. Didn't the person who gave it to you tell you to take care of it. Emma, that book is thousands of years old." Zedek sighed, "Find the book and don't lose it."

"How did you follow me?" Emma asked.

"I'm an angel, the laws of physics don't apply to me." Zedek smirked and clicked his tongue.

"Are angels just a species of Alien?" asked Emma.

"Don't go around telling people that, you will get put in a padded cell." Zedek put his hand at his side.

"Not much will have changed." Emma shrugged.

"You should remain, for the rest of the night, in the clinic." Zedek said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Just to be safe, someone wants you dead. And don't be alone for too long." Zedek warned.

"Where will you go?" asked Emma.

"I can go invisible.

" Zedek warned, "I'm pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

Emma walked out of the bathroom, with an eye roll to Zedek, and down the stairs into the clinic. Most of the people had settled down for the evening, save for some of the patients who argued with the doctors about their nighttime medication. Guinevere was asleep when Emma went into the clinic, she had an empty pill cup and a half full bottle of water beside her bed on the night stand. Emma settled in a chair beside the window and stared at the clock, it was nine at night. Soon Emma drifted into a deep sleep with her head against the back of the chair. a

At about three in the morning a shadowy figure loomed over Emma, his eyes staring down at her with fury. Although the figure was close enough to Emma that if it were a person they would be breathing on her neck. All of the patients had gone to sleep by the time the figure had appeared beside Emma, except for Phil.

Phil was wondering the halls, he made his way into the clinic and was looking in the window at the figure. He was too terrified to go into the room, but he didn't move away from the door when the figure started to make its way towards him. He shook, as the figure started to solidify and it pulled open the door. At the last moments of Phil s life, he looked into the angry eyes of a demon like figure.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma woke to the sound of screaming that echoed through the halls of the Asylum. She sprung up from her chair and ran into the hall, following the scream that woke her. In the middle of the Game room there was a trail of blood that led to the body of Phil. Phil's wrists had been slashed from elbow to wrist and his nails filled with blood from clawing at his thighs.

"What is going on?" Dr. Agnes ran into the room and yelled at the people that were gathering around the body, "Oh, god." He said when he got a glimpse of the body.

"Everybody back to their rooms!" An orderly started to pull patients out of the game room.

The eyes of Phil were staring daggers into the ceiling, as if they were angry with god. Emma knelt beside him, to close his eyes. She tried her best not smear the blood.

"Dr. Adler." Dr. Agnes grabbed Emma by the arms and pulled her up from the body, "Don't let this rest on your mind. This has happened many times before, although it doesn't always end tragically."

"I'm going to go help the patients settle down." Emma walked out of the hall in a daze. She took a deep breath while walking down the hall, trying to not burst into tears.

In a haste Emma ran up to her old room, she hesitated before opening the door. She could hear the sounds of people shuffling around. Emma wiped under her eyes, to make sure no tears had escaped, and opened the door.

"Emma!" She was greeted by the Doctor, "Anyone could've been in here, and you neglected to knock."

"Doctor?" Emma said confused, "You're vacation? What happened to it?"

"Pompeii was buried under piles of ash." Donna said, leaning against the window.

"Oh." Emma cleared her throat, "Was it fun though? I mean, except for the whole...burning thing."

"Yeah." The Doctor and Donna gave Emma a weird look.

"That's great." Emma grew nervous under their stares.

"What's happening?" Donna asked, as she heard the sound of people scattering through the halls.

"Someone died." Emma glanced around the room, looking for Zedek, "They think that it is a suicide."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"I don't think that it was." Emma shook her head, "I believe he was murdered."

"Murdered?" Donna said in a heavy accent.

"By an assassin, but that is just a small detail." Emma noted that Donna was wearing a green Greek style dress.

"Assassin?" Donna said incredulously, "What?"

"Are you sure it wasn't a suicide." The Doctor said softly.

"Absolutely." Emma remarked, "It doesn't make sense for a person who already thinks that they are dead to kill themselves."

"That's all?" The Doctor asked skeptically.

"Yes." Emma looked down to her feet.

"Donna can you go to the TARDIS and get my Sonic." The Doctor asked Donna seriously.

"If you two wanna be alone, just say so." Donna walked out of the room.

"I read your file, Emma." He gave Emma a regretful stare, "Most of it anyway."

"You know?" Emma crossed her arms.

"You were a sixteen year old girl, abandoned, and were experiencing the worst possible treatment for a problem that doesn't exist." The Doctor's voice hinted sadness.

"It was a long time ago." Emma was on the verge of tears, "I didn't want to die. I never wanted to die."

"Don't cry." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her.

Emma sat in her bathroom at the tender age of 16. Her hands trembled from the latest round of electroshock therapy. She stared in the mirror as the tears streamed down her face. She had started slipping into a dark depression at the start of the year, she felt like her life was changing and she couldn't keep up. She had been sitting at her window staring out as the snowflakes collected on the window, before being dragged down to the basement and electrocuted.

She grabbed a knife form the kitchen during lunch and was waiting for the orderly to come around and give out nighttime medication. Emma planned to drop the pills on the floor as they gave them to her, and pretend to take them as she leaned up from picking them up. Then she would wait for the orderly to leave and slit her wrists in the bathroom.

"Hey!" The orderly opened up the door to the bedroom and yelled.

"I'm here." Emma walked out of the bathroom and opened up her hand to take the pills. The pills "slipped" through her fingers and fell onto the ground between her feet. Emma tucked them in her socks and put her hand to her mouth and held out her hand for water.

"Lights out at ten." He warned as he walked out of the door.

"Alright." Emma watched the door closed and she turned off the light to the main room and went into the bathroom.

Picking up the knife, Emma braced her self for the twinge of pain that was to come. She stared at the mirror for a brief second before she closed the door and sat down in front of it. She started with small cuts to her wrist and slowly got deeper and longer with her slices. Tears cascaded down her face as the blood started to pool on the floor. Eventually, Emma passed out from the blood loss.

Emma put her head into the Doctor's chest, close to sobbing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and slid it into the Doctors coat pocket.

"Phil didn't do this to himself." Emma whimpered to herself, "He isn't like me."

"Emma, there isn't a single person like you." The Doctor put his hand under Emma's cheek, "You are unparalleled to anyone."

"You charming, charming man." Emma laughed as she leaned up from the Doctor's chest, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Well." The Doctor laughed.

"Well, Doctor, I'll have you know that I call all the men I meet charming." Emma laughed sarcastically.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma watched as the town funeral service removed Phil's body. Many of the patients were unfazed by the sight. As she watched, the Doctor was going through Phil's room.

"Dr. Agnes!" Emma beckoned him over to where she was standing, "Can I speak to you?"

"About?" He said in a flustered manner.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma waved her hand over the crowd, "Unnecessary use of medication in all the wrong places."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Agnes fumed, "What are you, a girl with no experience in a place like this, going to tell me about running it?"

"Would you rather I went straight to- "

"Fine." Dr. Agnes scowled, "My office."

Emma sat with her back straight and her hands folded in her lap. She had changed into a black military dress and red stilettos.

"What did you want to say?" Dr. Agnes looked rough as he sat at his desk.

"Why are you lying about knowing who Emma Petrova is?" Emma glowered, "Was she that much of an inconvenience to you?"

"I'm not lying about anything." Sweat beads formed on his large forehead.

"One of your orderlies told me that she was here." Emma played.

"Who told you?" Dr. Agnes' voice rose to a yell, "You're not really a doctor, are you?"

"Look at me." Emma leaned forward on her knees, "I just want to help. Someone died, it's important that whatever-"

"It was a suicide!" he bellowed, "I want you gone."

"It was a suicide." She repeated slowly, "Has this ever happened before?"

"You're in an asylum, it's happened many times before."

"You must feel like such an accomplished therapist." Emma growled.

"I've done over my share of good deeds."

"You think that electroshock therapy is a good deed?" She stood up, "Have you ever had it happen to you?"

"It was the quickest method of treatment." He defended.

"A quick treatment is not to be used over a long period of time." Emma fought the urge to hit Dr. Agnes in the face.

"Don't tell me how to run my-"

"Ugh." Emma walked out of Dr. Agnes's office.

"How did it go?" Donna leaned on the wall beside the door.

"Horridly. Do you know if the Doctor found anything?"

"Nothing good." The Doctor walked out of a room by Dr. Agnes's office, "Emma, can you read this?" He held out a scrap of wall paper.

"I can try." Emma read the words on the paper that were scrawled with red ink "Kill the wicked? Where did you find this?"

"On the wall behind your bed." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what this means…"

"Somebody wants to kill her." Donna said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes. But, who?" His eye brows furrowed, "Donna, you wait here and watch him." The Doctor pointed to Dr. Agnes's door, "Emma and I will be in the TARDIS."

"Alright." Donna crossed her arms.

"The language in this book and the language on the wall are the same." The Doctor gave Emma the book that she got from her grandfather.

"There was another message. Um… I think it was 'Though I have followed you for ages, I will never kill you. Death is too good for you.' I think it is for me." Emma flipped through the pages of the book, "Most are just names, the way they died, and dates of birth and death."

Christina Elmont

1794-1812 TB

Adoette

1812-1857 Massacre of Kanpur

Leona Tunet

1857-1889 Yellow Fever

Jackson Carter

1889-1914 Battle of Mons

Maggie Mavis

1914-1915 Small Pox

Jefferson Pinus

1915-1933 Starvation

Mioshe Nowak

1933-1965 Typhus

Kelsey Christensen

1965-1983 Suicide

_ "What is this?" Emma looked down at the writing with tears brimming._

_ "I think that Dima, the person that you were tried as, has been hiding inside of people to escape whatever her people sent after her." _

_ "Very good." Zedek appeared in the corner, "I've been waiting." _

_ "Oh god, not again." Emma moaned._

_ "Listen, darling, Dima didn't kill me." Zedek explained, "I helped her jump from body to body." _

_ "Why didn't she just find a permanent solution?" The Doctor asked, "And how did you get in the TARDIS?" _

_ "I'm attached to Dima's soul and being in one place too long could've gotten her found. She chose people who had facial features like her own, both boys and girls." Zedek looked at Emma's paling face, "Are you alright?"_

_ "I feel a bit faint…" Emma said before she fell to the ground. _

_ Emma woke up on her bed in the TARDIS, with Zedek sitting at the foot of her bed. _

_ "I thought you would take it better than that." He flexed his fingers, "Probably should have given it to you in smaller chunks of information. Sorry. It's just that you are the first human who's gotten this far." _

_ "Why did Phil get murdered?" Emma tried to stand up but Zedek was faster than her and pushed her back on to her bed._

_ "He might have gotten in the way or seen what was hunting you." _

_ "You're making it sound like it's her fault." The Doctor said from the corner of the room with an angry look on his face, "Which it isn't." _

_ "If she hadn't shown up at the trial with you, the hunter never would've followed you back here. So, I guess it is your fault." Zedek sneered._

_Writer's note: I would like to thank whoever put me in the community "All the best OC doctor who stories". I feel so honored that you like my story. By the way, s__hould I start to name the chapters?_

_Feel free to send me a private message or leave a review with your answer. Thank you so much for reading._


	27. Chapter 27

Emma sat on the steps leading up to the second floor rooms, deep in thought. Zedek had disappeared and the Doctor has hard at work in the TARDIS.

"Hey." Donna sat down next to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Peachy." Donna smiled, "Are you sure you're okay? Someone is trying to kill you. I wasn't okay when somebody tried to kill me."

"Someone tried to kill you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"My fiancé, but that's old news." Donna and Emma laughed, "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty one." Emma laughed at Donna's glare.

"I was twenty one twelve years ago."

"Still younger than 900." The Doctor leaned against the wall beside the stairs.

"Your 900 years old?!" Donna repeated incredulously.

"You look good for 900." Emma smiled.

"You should see me in the mornings."

"I'll leave you two alone." Donna stood up and walked off.

"I'm sure you look great in the mornings."

The Doctor winked and sat down beside Emma.

"I have no idea how to get out of this mess." Emma tapped her fingers against her knees, "It's a terrible mess."

"We'll figure something out." The Doctor said.

"People are dying, Doctor." Emma said sadly, "If-"

"No, ifs. I've got an idea." Zedek appeared on the ground in front of them, "I'm going to take you with me."

"Oh, not this again." Emma rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but I'll have to pass."

"People will keep dying, until you are dead." Zedek's face grew solemn as he spoke, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"I can take Emma in the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Listen up, Timelord." Zedek smiled angrily, "I'm older, stronger, and a hell of a lot wiser than you, so I make the rules."

"Madam Petrova," The Doctor stood up and held out his hand to Emma, "would you care to join me on a little trip?"

"I'd love to." The Doctor pulled Emma to her feet and led her to the TARDIS.

"You can't just walk away from me, I'm linked to her!" Zedek yelled after them.

"After you." The Doctor opened to door for Emma.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Gotta go, Grandad." Donna snapped her phone shut, "You're back?"

"Ever been to England?" The Doctor ran up to the controls. Emma shook her head.

"Is the assassin gone?" Donna looked from Emma to the Doctor.

"No. I thought you were smarter than this Doctor." Zedek appeared sitting on the railing around the TARDIS controls.

"Nineteen Twenties sounds fun." The Doctor prepared to pull down a lever, "Allons-y!"

"Geronimo." Emma grabbed the railing as the TARDIS lurched.

"What do you think?" Donna presented herself and Emma to the Doctor, both of them wearing Flapper dresses. Donna's dress black and gold, Emma's red and silver, "Flappers or Slappers?"

"Flappers." The Doctor smiled, "You both look gorgeous."

They walked out of the TARDIS and into what looked like a 1920's Barbeque. People were holding dainty glasses of fruit colored drinks and small plates of fruit. Everybody was dressed in the highest fashion of the day and had brightly colored hats.

"1926." The Doctor smelled the air, "Grass, Lemonade, and just a hint of mint."

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor grinned.

"Or maybe that big vintage care coming up the drive." Emma pointed to a black car driving up the gravel road.

"Or maybe the hair gave it away." Donna spoke of the short curly hair most of the women adorned.

"Shall we grab a cocktail?" The Doctor headed off towards the crowd of people.

"Two sidecars and a lime and Soda, please." Donna asked a server.

"Thank you." They coursed when the server gave them their drinks.

"May I announce, Lady Clemency Eddison." Greeves, a loyal butler, introduced Lady Eddison.

Lady Eddison was a thin blond woman who wore a most expensive dress. She walked over to greet the new visitors.

"Lady Eddison." The Doctor said.

"Forgive me, but who exactly might you be? And what are you doing here?" She looked at them with curiosity.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Miss Donna Noble… of the Chiswick Nobles and Madam Emma Petrova of the Gallifreyian Nobles." The Doctor introduced them.

"Good Evening, Lady Eddison." Emma did a slight bow.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top Hole!" Donna produced a face accent.

"No no no no no. Don't do that, don't." He whispered to Donna and pulled out the psychic paper, "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception."

"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"A unicorn? Brilliant! Where?" The Doctor smiled goofily.

"The Unicorn. The jewel thief. And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again, snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." Lady Eddison gave the Doctor a funny look.

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna whispered to Emma making her giggle.

A man with salt and pepper hair being pushed in a wheelchair by a young man joined the group with Greeves close by to introduce them.

"May I announce, the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley." Greeves said.

"My husband and my son." Lady Eddison motioned to the two individually.

"Forgive me for no rising. Never been the same ever since the flu epidemic back in '18." The man in the wheelchair smiled.

"My word, you are a super lady." Rodger said to Emma.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor took Rodger's hand in a hand shake.

"How do you do?" Rodger asked.

"Very well." The Doctor answered.

Davenport the butler tapped Hugh Curbishley on the shoulder, "Your usual sir."

"Ah, thank you Davenport. Just how I like it." Hugh took the drink in his lap.

"This should be very interesting." Donna whispered to Emma.


End file.
